


Infértil

by HikaryLeFay



Series: Hari Holmes-Watson [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha!John Watson, And John is an alpha because that have perfect sense to me, Family Relationships - Freeform, Gen, I make my own canon because why the fuck not, Implied/Referenced Past Child Abuse, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, My precious boys deserve a lovely family, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Omega!Harry Potter, Omega!Sherlock Holmes, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Alternating, Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson Being Idiots, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents, Tags Are Hard, Well at first he's a Holmes., Yeees Sherlock and Hari are both omegas bc why the fuck not, but i ignore the canon after The Reichenbach Fall, fight me 'bout that, i've changed harry's name he's Hari Holmes-Watson in this verse, implied/referenced past rape/non-con, we die as women
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikaryLeFay/pseuds/HikaryLeFay
Summary: Sherlock vuelve después de la Caída, John está determinado a casarse con Mary. John no sabe que Sherlock es un omega.Sherlock se siente miserable ante la falta del hogar que había construido con John, ante la pérdida y el odio abierto de quién él considera su alfa.Un día, un par de semanas después de volver al mundo de los vivos, está paseando por un suburbio aburrido de Surrey en el que nunca sucede nada, hasta que un pequeño bebé omega de ojos verdes en una canasta llama su atención.Por alguna razón, el detective decide tomar al bebé y llevarlo con él. De cualquier manera, el pequeño omega fue abandonado y Sherlock es incapaz de concebir. Con un poco de suerte harán un buen par.
Relationships: Harry Potter & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Harry Potter, Sherlock Holmes & Harry Potter & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Hari Holmes-Watson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698061
Comments: 50
Kudos: 176





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey, allí! 
> 
> No sé si alguien en realidad se embarcará en este viaje conmigo, pero, si lo hacen, ¡sean bienvenidos todos!
> 
> Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Sherlock ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, uso sus personajes y las construcciones de sus mundos con el único fin de la diversión sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Descargo de responsabilidad #2: Este verso es un omegaverse. Espero que eso sea algo bueno para ti, querido ser desconocido, pero si no, te ruego que te abstengas de insultar y simplemente te marches si no te agrada.  
> Espero que este verso sea bastante auto-explicativo, debido a que tenemos los pensamientos de Sherlock por ahí, pero aquí hay algunos datos generales.  
> Omegas: Criadores, algunos sentidos suyos son superiores a las otras dos castas, tienen al rededor de 2 o 3 celos al año, a menos que sean infértiles, no se dejen llevar por estereotipos;)  
> Betas: Son los que poseen las costumbres más "humanas", no son demasiado queridos por las otras dos castas debido a que han despreciado algunas de las costumbres más importantes para alfas y omegas, pero tampoco hay una hostilidad abierta hacia ellos.  
> Alfas: Son feroces, protectores y entran en rutina (un efecto complementario al celo omega) si están cerca de un omega que les interese, no entran en rutina frente a otros omegas en celo si ya se encuentran apareados. De nuevo, no se dejen llevar por estereotipos aquí.  
> Apareamiento: El asunto de la mordida y el vínculo y todo ese jazz... Realmente no es importante por el momento. Sólo puede haber apareamiento entre Alfa y Omega.  
> ¡Un dato importante! Si el alfa interno de una persona ya ha tomado a otra persona como su compañero, no es posible romper ese vínculo incluso si esas dos personas nunca se aparean, siempre estarán unidas.

Volver al mundo de los vivos no fue, en absoluto, lo que Sherlock Holmes esperaba que fuera.

Después de años de estar cazando y siendo cazado por la red de Moriarty, luego de matar al bastardo, luego de haber asegurado la vida de Lestrade, de la Señora Hudson y de su alfa, Sherlock esperaba volver a Baker Street, a la comodidad de su vida con su alfa. Claro, el detective no era iluso y sabía que su doctor estaría enojado, pero confiaba en que se le pasaría bajo el alivio de verlo vivo.

No esperaba los gritos, ni la ira, ni la  _ beta.  _

(Cuando Sherlock la conoce, se pregunta si fue estúpido aplazar tanto su regreso hasta febrero. Cuando lo pensó, era una gran idea volver cerca de su celo: volvería, arreglaría las cosas con John y podrían aparearse lo suficientemente pronto. Al parecer, no fue su mejor curso de acción).

Mary Morstan, beta, hija única, inteligente,  _ actualmente  _ enfermera, lingüista, romántica, con gato, talla 12, liberal demócrata, hace su propio pan, un tatuaje secreto, una cicatriz de apendicitis, mentirosa, y Sherlock sospechaba que no era inglesa en lo absoluto a pesar de su acento. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber podido decir todas esas cosas frente a John, el detective había decidido guardarse sus deducciones para sí mismo.

La  _ mujer  _ a la que John le pidió matrimonio frente a la cara de Sherlock la misma noche en que decidió volver a casa. 

(Sherlock supo, cuando los vio, que algo había detenido a John de hacerlo antes, que lo había estado pensando por un tiempo. Al parecer, la ira de su doctor hacia él, la misma que propició el golpe que dejó al omega aturdido y arrodillado en el suelo por unos momento, fue suficiente para darle al alfa el impulso que le hizo falta antes).

Sherlock jamás había entendido la frase “corazón roto” hasta esa noche, cuando vio al médico inclinarse frente a la mujer sobre una de sus rodillas y pedirle matrimonio, cuando vio a ese mismo doctor pararse frente a él y pedirle que fuera su padrino de bodas, después del golpe que le dio en la cara más temprano esa misma noche.

Su padrino de bodas.

Su alfa había perdido la maldita cabeza.

Sherlock se detuvo súbitamente ante ese pensamiento. John no era  _ suyo,  _ no importaba cuánto el detective quisiera. John no estaba con él y nunca lo estaría ahora.

John ni siquiera sabía que Sherlock era un omega.

Sherlock no estaba tratando de esconder su naturaleza. No activamente. Usaba supresores a pesar de su estado porque esconder su aroma era mucho más útil en su línea de trabajo, los supresores sólo hacían su aroma ridículamente tenue, ni siquiera desaparecía por completo. Debido a la infertilidad, sólo entraba en celo una vez al año (alguna manera de su cuerpo de tener un ciclo hormonal más o menos estable y normal, a pesar de la nula capacidad del sistema reproductor de Sherlock de cumplir con la finalidad propuesta en un celo), cerca de la primavera, pero Mycroft se había asegurado de mantener a John alejado de Sherlock por esas épocas. Claramente, Sherlock no encarnaba los estereotipos típicos de un omega macho, pero Lestrade tampoco lo hacía y  _ aún así. _

Sherlock se preguntaba si John era tan ciego a la naturaleza omega de Lestrade como a la suya propia. 

(Aunque ciertamente Mycroft no era ajeno al Detective Inspector, pero esa era una línea de pensamiento que Sherlock realmente no quería explorar.)

Su Palacio Mental era un desastre, aún ahora, después de dos semanas de presenciar a su alfa arrodillado frente a otra persona, los recuerdos de John estaban escapando del ala que Sherlock forjó específicamente para el alfa dentro de su mente y estaban superponiéndose a todos sus otros procesos de pensamiento. Sherlock necesitaba recuperar el control, la frialdad de mente, para poder incluso considerar el pensamiento de recuperar al doctor en su vida como  _ amigo _ , para poder sobrevivir al pensamiento de su alfa con alguien más, justo en su cara

\----

Estaba caminando por un pequeño suburbio aburrido en el norte de Surrey, más allá del lado norte del Támesis, (a pesar de no estar completamente seguro de cuándo llegó de la Ciudad de Londres hasta Surrey), un suburbio en el que nunca sucedía  _ nada _ , nunca cadáveres, ni asesinos dejando pistas, ni escándalos públicos, ni nada. El lugar era tan aburrido que Sherlock ni siquiera se había molestado en saber su nombre, pero sabía exactamente cómo estaba compuesto; era ridículamente repetitivo. Sin embargo, la falta de sorpresas ayudaban al omega a vaciar su mente y a pensar con más claridad.

Por eso, cuando  _ le olió _ , supo que algo estaba mal. Era muy tarde en la noche, la luna casi en la mitad del cielo, por lo que el aroma de un bebé omega era tan inusual y fuera de lugar en esas tediosas calles como lo habría sido el de un cadáver descomponiéndose. 

El precioso aroma de bebé, de omega infantil y un comienzo de azucenas, estaba viciado con una capa de aroma alfa, mucho más maduro de lo que la suave esencia omega sugería, una capa amarga que se olía  _ falsa _ , como una colonia aplicada sobre el bebé para hacerlo pasar por alfa, cosa que sería efectiva para betas, alfas e incluso omegas con olfatos bajos. La mayoría de omegas tenían un olfato muy agudo y no podían ser engañados con facilidad, y eso les llevaba a confiar en ese sentido en particular.

Sherlock Holmes sabía que su olfato era particularmente bueno, debido a los genes de los que descendía. Mère y Madre pertenecían ambas a familias con un largo linaje alfa-omega, con algunos betas esparcidos en el árbol genealógico.

Sin darse casi cuenta, el omega Holmes se había movido lentamente al pequeño parque del suburbio, atraído por el aroma entre la hierba. Cuando encuentra la fuente, sin embargo, siente el jadeo involuntario escapando de su garganta y sus rodillas debilitándose. Allí, en una canasta de mimbre demasiado pequeña para el cuerpo delgado que alberga, está un niño omega diminuto (pero aún demasiado grande para la cesta destinada a bebés de meses), que debe estar rondando los dos años con un severo caso de desnutrición.

_ Cachorro- _

Sherlock aprieta los ojos ante su voz omega resonando en su cabeza. Vuelve a abrir los ojos y examina la cesta con ojos cuidadosos.

Varón. Omega. Alrededor de dos años. Herida no cicatrizada en la frente. Potencialmente huérfano. Descendiente de un par alfa-omega apareado. Víctima de negligencia y abuso infantil. Abandonado. 

Las últimas dos deducciones hacen al omega mayor apretar la mandíbula con una ira apenas contenida. Nota, casi tardíamente, dos notas sobre el cuerpo del infante, una, la más pequeña, puesta encima de la otra. Entonces otra deducción ilumina su cabeza: el pequeño está  _ drogado.  _

Sherlock Holmes hace uso de todo su autocontrol para levantar ambas notas con parsimonia y leerlas.

La primera, apenas un pedazo de papel cuadriculado de algunos centímetros de ancho y largo, dice dos frases simples:

_ “No nos haremos cargo del fenómeno. No nos importa lo que le suceda.” _

_ Fenómeno.  _

Se referían a ¿qué?, ¿su condición omega? Improbable. ¿Qué podía hacer a un niño de apenas dos años un “fenómeno”? El detective consultor apretó los labios, frustrado por no poder descubrirlo a simple vista. 

Decide abrir la otra nota, bastante más larga que la primera, esperando que contenga algunas respuestas útiles.

“ _ Estimados Sr. y Sra. Dursley. _

_ Me lamento de informarles que la Sra. Lily Potter née Evans fue asesinada junto a su marido James Potter, por el mago oscuro conocido como Lord Voldemort- _

¿Mago?, ¿qué clase de nombre ridículo era Lord Voldemort?

_ A ellos les sobrevive su hijo, Hari James Potter Evans, conocido en el mundo mágico ahora como “el niño que vivió”- _

¿Mundo mágico?, ¿Potter? El apellido remueve algo en el cerebro de Sherlock, pero decide almacenarlo para después a fin de continuar leyendo.

_ El niño pasa por una situación de peligro ahora en nuestro mundo, y por eso recurro a ustedes, señores Dursley, para cuidar de su sobrino y mantenerlo lejos del mundo mágico hasta que cumpla 11 años y acuda al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería para llevar a cabo su educación mágica- _

¿Cuál era el peligro? ¿Tenía algo que ver con el porqué el niño no podía ser tomado por alguien en  _ su  _ mundo?, ¿era sólo porque los tales Dursley eran sus parientes? A Sherlock esa conclusión le resultaba realmente poco probable.

_ Hay un frasco con una colonia que debe ser aplicada sobre Hari cada dos días, como máximo. _

_ Asimismo, se les concederá una pensión mensual por mantener a Hari bajo su tutela hasta su onceavo cumpleaños. _

_ Albus Dumbledore. _ __   
_ Director de Hogwarts,  _ _   
_ __ Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. 

Al terminar de leer, Sherlock siente un escalofrío bajar por su espina dorsal. El entendimiento se abre paso por su mente: no había un intercambio, el parque estaba lejos de todas la casas, las probabilidades eran absolutamente negativas para el pequeño omega, incluso con el aroma alfa sobre su cuerpo. El frasco mencionado no estaba por ninguna parte de la cesta, el aroma a alfa se iría, sería descubierto por cualquier otro que lo encontrara. Sus parientes lo dejaron allí para  _ morir _ o algo peor. Entendiendo, Sherlock asume que sus parientes odiaban al niño,  _ Hari,  _ por ser aparentemente un mago; y lo detestaban lo suficiente para drogarlo y abandonarlo en la mitad de un parque sin avisar a nadie a quien pudiese importarle.

Sherlock siente una súbita sensación de deseo homicida en nombre del pequeño Hari. 

En un momento completamente impropio de su comportamiento habitual, Sherlock Holmes toma una decisión prácticamente impulsiva, guarda ambas cartas en el interior de su Belstaff y toma al niño con cuidado en sus brazos, enredado la cobija pequeña lo mejor que puede alrededor del cuerpo frágil. El detective intenta no concentrarse demasiado en los huesos que puede sentir sobresaliendo del cuerpo, ni en las heridas que puede ver debajo de la ropa. Sherlock respira y toma su teléfono de su bolsillo, marca un número que conoce bien y se lo lleva a la oreja.

Dos tonos después, la voz de su hermano mayor resuena en la bocina. “¿A qué debo el placer, hermano mío?”.

“No tengo tiempo para los juegos, Mycroft”. Dice Sherlock, con severidad. “Necesito un auto y una entrevista para resolver algunas dudas con el gobierno británico”.

Mycroft se queda en silencio casi medio minuto. “¿Dónde?”

Sherlock resopla. “Sabes exactamente dónde estoy”.

El omega casi puede oír el giro de ojos de Mycroft. “Cinco minutos”.

La llamada termina y el detective se queda donde está sin molestias, sosteniendo al niño que parece no pesar absolutamente nada y meditando cuidadosamente el curso que debería seguir.

(Decididamente ignora el hecho insulsamente obvio de que Mycroft mandó a alguno de sus secuaces a perseguirlo).

Exactamente cuatro minutos y cuarenta y dos segundos después, un sedán negro se establece en la calle frente al menor de los Holmes. Sherlock espera a que Anthea salga del auto y le indique entrar para mover cuidadosamente a Hari en sus brazos y maniobrar para no golpearse la cabeza. Anthea ni siquiera parpadea ante el niño en sus brazos. 

A Sherlock le agrada Anthea, mayormente, su suave esencia beta y el aroma subyacente a café y amapolas ya le son familiares a Sherlock, así que no se siente amenazado cuando entra en un espacio reducido lleno de ese aroma.

Sherlock acomoda al infante en su regazo, su cabeza sobre su hombro, y gira su propia cabeza para enfrentarse a los ojos distantes de Anthea. 

“Necesito toda la información que puedas encontrar sobre Hari Potter y sobre los Potter en general”. Ordena y ve a la mujer bajar su mirada a su teléfono y teclear un par de cosas rápidamente. Luego, la ve parpadear confusamente y levantar la mirada hacia él.

“Sólo está su registro de nacimiento”, dice, señalando sutilmente al niño en los brazos de Sherlock, “y está firmado como  _ Harry  _ Potter”. Sherlock frunce el ceño ante eso. “El único otro Potter que aparece, aparte de la escritora Beatrix y su familia, es un tal Fleamont Potter, pero carecemos de información real del sujeto, sólo conocemos que fue algún tipo de químico o farmacéutico”. 

No le agrada en lo absoluto como la situación está yendo, pero decide mantenerse en silencio.

Anthea tampoco interrumpe el silencio hasta que vuelven a Londres y llegan al 221B de Baker Street. “Hay algunos suministros para él arriba”, Sherlock ve el más leve fantasma de una sonrisa en los labios de la mujer. “Deberías adecuar el apartamento para él”. 

Sherlock la mira durante un segundo largo antes de salir del auto. “En la mañana”.

El omega mayor observa el sedán alejarse sin inmutarse, abre la puerta de su hogar casi sin dificultad y sube las escaleras en movimientos ágiles. Se mueve hacia su habitación, recuesta al niño en la cama y revisa las bolsas desperdigadas por la sala de estar hasta encontrar un pijama, cambia a Hari por ropa más cómoda para dormir y prepara algo de té, decidiendo que un poco de investigación está en orden. 

En un pensamiento tardío de madrugada, Sherlock se da cuenta de que debería estar agradecido con la situación a grandes rasgos. Por lo menos ahora ya no piensa en John y Mary juntos. 

\----

A la mañana siguiente, Sherlock huele el cambio en el infante, la nota subyacente del miedo bajo el aroma omega y la insultante capa alfa artificial le dice al detective que el niño ha despertado. 

_ Pero no se ha movido en lo absoluto,  _ nota _. Tampoco ha llorado. _

Esa observación le hace sentir una ira baja a Sherlock.

El detective respira profundo y sirve dos tazas de té, una sin cafeína y con leche para Hari. Mientras tanto, repasa la información que ha obtenido hasta ahora.

Hari es el nombre de una deidad desi y significa león, mono o caballo en sánscrito. Potter, en ese orden de ideas, podría ser la anglicanización de un apellido desi al migrar a Gran Bretaña. Por lo tanto, el pequeño debe ser, por lo menos, un mestizo, pero eso no es realmente relevante. Aparentemente, es un  _ mago _ , lo que es lo suficientemente inesperado para Sherlock, tanto que necesitó un momento para procesarlo antes de recordar que a veces sucedían cosas extrañas en el mundo. 

Interrumpiendo su propia cadena de pensamientos, Sherlock se mueve a través de su departamento hasta su propia habitación. Golpea la puerta con suavidad mientras equilibra la bandeja con su mano libre y huele la nota de miedo agravarse, pero una voz pequeña y ligeramente torpe, además de terriblemente rasposa ( _ por el desuso _ , nota el omega adulto) decir un suave “siga”. 

El detective consultor obedece y entra en la habitación, observando atentamente al pequeño omega e intentando parecer tan poco amenazante como fuera posible. Observa al niño tener las piernas cruzadas en flor de loto y alzar ligeramente el mentón, olisqueando el aire.

“Omega”, determina. Y luego se muerde el labio inferior con nerviosismo, aparentemente asustado por haber hablado.

El único detective consultor del mundo deja que la sorpresa se esconda en los bordes de su rostro ante el olfato aparentemente superior del joven omega, pues mientras es cierto que su aroma está en todo el departamento, los supresores aún son lo suficientemente potentes para hacerlo tan tenue que pase perfectamente como una esencia beta. Mientras tanto, deja que una sonrisa suave decore su rostro, una sonrisa que le es extraña a su rostro, pero perfectamente natural frente al carrocho que actualmente reposa en su cama y al que intenta infundir confianza. 

“Hola”, dice, haciendo su voz suave, “mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes”.

“ _ Harry  _ Potter”, dice el niño automáticamente y algo nuevo chasquea en el cerebro de Holmes.

“En realidad, tu nombre es Hari. Un nombre desi, probablemente hindú o pakistaní, supongo.  _ Harry _ es su anglicanización, probablemente realizada por personas fanáticas”. Cuando Sherlock termina su diatriba en tono seco, se da cuenta de que el niño se ha quedado completamente quieto, observando con ojos grandes y atentos y brillantes. Sherlock sólo ha sido mirado así una vez antes, por Jonh, y el recuerdo duele, así que lo aparta y se concentra en los ojos verdes suaves.

Hari se muerde el labio y traga saliva en un movimiento que parece un tic nervioso. Luego señala su boca con un movimientos tímido y una mano más que temblorosa. Sherlock sabe que le está pidiendo permiso para hablar y asiente.

“¿Desi?”, es lo único que pregunta.

“Desi es la denominación que se han otorgado ciertas personas de Asia meridional para referirse a sí mismos, como una forma de señalar una identidad común más amplia”. Sherlock ve a Hari asentir lentamente, con cuidado, como si estuviera tratando de almacenar la información.

“Hari… desi”, el infante parece momentáneamente frustrado cuando su lengua se enreda en su boca y luego se ve avergonzado.

El omega mayor, siguiendo un instinto que no era consciente que tenía, levanta suavemente una mano de dedos largos y enrosca uno de ellos en los rizos largos y suaves del cachorro, relajándolo efectivamente para aliviar su vergüenza. 

“Tengo la teoría de que por lo menos uno de tus progenitores era de ascendencia desi, por lo tanto, sí, Hari, eres, por lo menos, medio desi”. Sherlock alcanza la taza de té con leche y se la ofrece al infante, que lo observa con ojos enormes y cuidadosos, rayando entre la sorpresa y el miedo. “Está bien, la preparé para ti”, aclara y observa al cachorro estirar sus dedos pequeños alrededor de la taza con cuidado.

Sherlock toma su propia taza y tararea,  _ con un poco de suerte _ , piensa distraídamente mientras observa al menor relajarse un poco más,  _ haremos un buen par, una buena manada. _

\----

La teoría de Sherlock se comprueba al atardecer de ese mismo día.

El día ha transcurrido sin incidentes, el detective consultor no tiene ningún caso y ha pedido comida china para llevar. Tanto que Sherlock tiende a rechazar su biología y tratar a su cuerpo sólo como el  _ transporte,  _ no significa que no sepa cómo anidar o, aparentemente como descubre a lo largo de ese día, cuidar de un cachorro que ha sido lastimado y abandonado. 

Hari y Sherlock toman su almuerzo acurrucados juntos en el sofá, una colcha que cae hasta el suelo debajo de ellos, una manta encima de sus regazos y rodeados de más mantas y almohadas que Sherlock tenía guardadas al fondo del armario, mientras los dedos elegantes del omega mayor instruyen cuidadosamente a sujetar los palillos chinos al menor. Hari lo logra con una asombrosa rapidez y una mínima cantidad de desastre en el nido improvisado. 

Los arreglos para dormir ni siquiera están en discusión, a pesar de que es la mitad del día, Hari le tiene miedo a dormir solo, nota Sherlock. Pero no es el miedo normal a la oscuridad, todas las facciones del niño gritan un miedo profundo y visceral al abandono y, por la mirada que le da continuamente al pestillo, como si se estuviese preguntando cómo abrirlo desde dentro, tiene miedo a ser encerrado  _ y abandonado _ . Sherlock recoge su Stradivarius al medio día y se sienta cómodamente en una silla en su habitación. Sabiendo lógicamente que los cachorros necesitan una siesta en algún momento del día, está determinado a que Hari tenga una y comience a acostumbrarse a un horario. 

“Es necesario que descanses, Hari”, el niño parece perdido con esas palabras.

“Es la mi-ad del día”, pronuncia con su voz aún torpe, aunque va mejorando, desde que Sherlock le ha estado haciendo preguntas continuamente toda la mañana y ayudándolo con su dicción, que es impresionante para un niño de dos que aparentemente no ha tenido el contacto humano adecuado. 

“Así es, los cachorros necesitan una siesta a la mitad del día”, Sherlock ve la ceja de Hari arquearse casi divertida.

“¿Cacho-ro?”.

“Por supuesto, has sido cuidado últimamente por betas”, resopla el mayor. “Omegas y alfas usualmente nos referimos a nuestras crías o a los infantes en general como cachorros, un rezago de nuestra naturaleza más animal”.

Hari parece tímido y se acurruca sobre sí mismo por un segundo.

“¿Qué es?”, pregunta Sherlock con tono amable.

“¿Voy a…?”, Hari no termina y se sonroja en lo alto de sus pómulos demasiado delgados para un infante. Sherlock anota mentalmente pedirle a la señora Hudson algunas recetas buenas para alimentar a los cachorros más tarde ese día, cuando se la presente a Hari. No obstante, Sherlock no necesita que Hari termine su oración para saber qué quería preguntar.

“Serás mi cachorro si ese es tu deseo, Hari”, responde Sherlock con lentitud, con paciencia, haciéndole saber al menor que no había imposiciones aquí. “Puedo arreglar tu adopción por medio de mi hermano”, el detective respira con profundidad, sintiendo un vacío curioso en su centro al pensar en las siguientes palabras que va a pronunciar. “Si no lo deseas, Hari, no hay problema, puedo pedirle tu tutela a mi hermano, si es algo con lo que te sientes cómodo, para que no tengas que ingresar al sistema”. El menor Holmes ya sabe que hará lo que sea necesario para mantener al inocente omega de vibrantes ojos verdes lejos del sistema.

Hari parece indeciso por un segundo largo que cuelga en el aire pesadamente.

“¿No vas a abandona-me, ‘Lock?”.

El detective consultor niega con la cabeza enfáticamente. 

“¿P-omesa?”, el niño extiende inocentemente su dedo meñique hacia el adulto, esperando.

Sherlock resopla con un ruedo de ojos cariñoso y una sonrisa y engancha su largo meñique de violinista en el delgado y pequeño dedo que lo espera. El rostro de Hari se ilumina en una sonrisa, sólo para que segundos después se convierta en un ceño fruncido preocupado.

“Yo…”, Hari traga nerviosamente, aprieta las manos y continúa valientemente. “A veces, puedo hace-... cosas, cosas et-añas”.

“Sé que eres un mago, Hari. Y, a pesar de que aún no entiendo todas las implicaciones, no me importa”.

“¿Mago?”, los ojos del cachorro están abiertos a su máxima capacidad ahora.

Sherlock mira su Stradivarius con un mirada calculadora, sabe que el cachorro necesita dormir, pero también sabe que no lo hará con demasiadas preguntas en su joven mente.

“Cuando te encontré”, inicia, “había contigo una carta que explicaba que eras un mago y requerías protección lejos del mundo de los magos, sin embargo, la carta estaba dirigida a tus anteriores parientes, quienes aparentemente ya tenían conocimiento de esa información y sus implicaciones, por lo que la carta no ahondaba en las particularidades de tu naturaleza”. Hari parpadea como un búho hacia el detective y luego asiente lentamente.

“Se necesitan más… ¿datos?”, pregunta tentativamente y Sherlock asiente con un entusiasmo que apenas puede disimular.

“Así es, Hari, se necesitan más datos para entender tu naturaleza mágica”. 

El niño sonríe y se relaja.

“Sí, ‘Lock, me gusta-ía ser tu cacho-ro”, pronuncia con lentitud, una cierta pesadez tomando sus párpados. Sherlock sonríe y aleja el cabello de la frente del cachorro acurrucado, preocupándose por la cicatriz roja en su frente. 

“¿Qué te parece si tomas una siesta y cuando despiertes podemos discutir los alcances de ese arreglo, um, cachorro? Cuando despiertes estaré el cocina, lo prometo, la puerta permanecerá abierta”. Sherlock promete y luego toma el violín, comenzando a tocar una melodía lenta que recuerda de Gran-maman Vernet cuando él mismo era un cachorro. 

Sherlock toca la canción completa, a pesar de que Hari se duerme antes de la mitad, luego se levanta con cuidado y, como prometió, deja la puerta abierta, guarda su Stradivarius y se sienta en la mesa de la cocina a ver una interesante cepa de bacteria come-carne trabajar sobre el tejido semi-descompuesto de una mano. Hay algunos datos interesantes que almacenar de este experimento particular hasta que el cachorro,  _ su  _ cachorro, despierte.

\----

Hari despierta alrededor de dos horas después y por fin conoce a la señora Hudson, quien lo adora instantáneamente. La señora H, como Hari descubre pronto que Sherlock la llama, estaba obligando al omega mayor a compartir el té con ella y estaba en el departamento cuando Hari atraviesa el pasillo y se acurruca en el nido improvisado en el sofá. 

Los grandes ojos verdes atrapan a la alfa de tercera edad con cautela por un momento.

_ No le tiene miedo a los alfas,  _ nota Sherlock.  _ Incluso cuando la señora H es poco amenazante debido a su edad, el abuso debió hacerlo sensible a la gente nueva, pero no parece intimidado por su estatus como alfa. Me pregunto cómo reaccionaría en torno a betas desconocidos. _

Como si el universo hubiese decidido darle justo lo que pide, el teléfono de Sherlock se apaga con una vibración suave, un mensaje de Lestrade, que le pide ayuda con un caso sin escena del crimen.

Sherlock textea que irá en unas horas y decide tardíamente llevar a Hari para saber cómo reaccionaría con algunos de los betas incompetentes del Yard. 

Cuando el detective consultor recupera el sentido de lo que sucede a su alrededor, la señora Hudson ya está sentada con Hari en el sofá, respetando cuidadosamente el espacio del cachorro omega en el nido, y le está ofreciendo galletas y té. 

“Bueno, Hari, es momento de salir a comprar algunas cosas para ti”. Pronuncia Sherlock con tranquilidad, la mayoría de cosas que su invasivo hermano mayor consiguió ya están en la habitación subiendo las escaleras, pero la habitación aún necesita ser amoblada para el cachorro. Sherlock no está deseando esa conversación. Aunque su mente ya está trazando una serie de comodidades que le puede ofrecer al infante para hacer su estancia más agradable y que ayuden a la traumática experiencia previa del cachorro. De todas maneras, reflexiona, es bien sabido que los cachorros tienen una impresionante capacidad de adaptación.

Hari lo mira y luego mira su ropa, luego traslada su mirada hacia su propia pijama y devuelve su mirada al detective. Ladea la cabeza.

“Correcto, es necesario cambiarte”. Tal vez haya ciertas cosas que Sherlock tenga que recordarse constantemente a partir de ahora. Como que Hari debió recibir un baño la noche anterior. Bueno, de noche o de día, un baño es un baño.

“Y también -ti, ‘Lock”. 

Sherlock sacude la cabeza y va a preparar la bañera para el infante.

Una vez bañado y cambiado (Sherlock agradece a todos los dioses que los horribles parientes pasados de Hari no le crearon ningún trauma con ser bañado por alguien más), Hari espera en la sala junto a la señora Hudson a que Sherlock se arregle antes de salir.

Sherlock encuentra a Hari y a la señora H hablando tranquilamente sentados en los sofás al lado de la chimenea apagada, Hari está sentado el sofá de John mientras que la señora H está sentada en el sofá de Sherlock. El detective se toma un momento para ver cómo Hari se ve especialmente diminuto en el sofá que antes perteneció al compacto y musculoso alfa y decide apartar cualquier pensamiento intrusivo del hombre que ya no puede tener.

“Vamos, Hari”. Sherlock ni siquiera quiere averiguar cómo Mycroft supo la talla del cachorro, pero toda la ropa le queda bien y es lo que importa. Ahora mismo, Sherlock decidió vestirlo con un par de jeans oscuros y una pequeña camisa de botones azul claro, así como unos zapatos negros. Sherock sostiene en sus manos una bufanda, un par de guantes y un abrigo que se parece a su propio Belstaff, le pone las protecciones para el frío al menor y se abriga él mismo, tomando al niño de la mano y ayudándolo a bajar las escaleras, plenamente consciente de los ojos cariñosos de la señora Hudson siguiendo cada movimiento que hacen.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hari y Sherlock comienzan a adaptarse el uno al otro y se producen algunos descubrimientos... reveladores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y... aquí vamos de nuevo(: Espero que les agrade.
> 
> (PD: Hari es un cachorro mágico, por favor, siempre recuerden eso a lo largo de este fic).

Comprar ropa es la parte más fácil, a Hari le gusta esencialmente cualquier cosa, como a todos los cachorros. Pero parece tener una predilección por la escala de grises y los tonos azules, así que su guardarropa se compone rápidamente con suéteres, pantalones, unos pocos pares de pantalones de vestir infantiles, camisas, camisetas, abrigos, guantes, bufandas, zapatos y zapatillas. Sherlock se ha asegurado cuidadosamente que toda la ropa pueda estirarse, poniendo en su mente una nota urgente de llevar al cachorro a un peso ideal.

Después, cuando se trasladan a la tienda de muebles, las cosas son menos simples.

“¿Muebles?”, El borde de pánico en la voz y el aroma de Hari no pasa desapercibido para el detective.

Pensando rápido, elabora un plan. “Cachorro, necesitas ser tu propio individuo independiente. Entiendo que has pasado por un trauma, así que miraremos muebles, elegiremos los que más te gusten, te haremos un nido y amoblaremos la habitación subiendo las escaleras para ti”. Hari está respirando ligeramente más rápido de lo normal, por lo que Sherlock frota sus brazos en círculos suaves. “Puedes dormir en mi habitación durante un tiempo, hasta que te acostumbres a dormir solo. Pondremos una baranda segura que podrás bajar cuando desees y la puerta de tu habitación tendrá un pestillo que podrás abrir sin problemas desde adentro. Estará bien, cachorro”.

En ese momento, Hari se relaja efectivamente, probablemente no tanto por las palabras como por el tono y la urgencia del detective omega de tranquilizarlo. 

Inesperadamente, Hari se acurruca contra el frente del Belstaff y olfatea el cuello del detective, Sherlock, a su vez, olfatea el cabello del infante. Puramente instinto, se están reconociendo como la manada del otro, marcando al otro como familia.

El resto de la visita a la tienda de muebles transcurre mucho mejor después de eso, Hari escoge mantas gruesas y almohadas emplumadas para su nido y Sherlock contempla brevemente tener un nido propio, pero descarta la idea como inoficiosa. Todos los objetos de elección de Hari son de colores brillantes y vibrantes, aparte de ser sumamente suaves, y eso le recuerda al detective consultor que las tradiciones muchas veces se llevan en la sangre. 

Mientras Hari continúa recorriendo la tienda, con un dependiente justo detrás de él sosteniendo todo lo que elige y poniéndolo en un carrito, mirando ocasionalmente hacia atrás para asegurarse de que el detective sigue con él, Sherlock está tecleando en su teléfono móvil, arreglando el cambio de baranda y la instalación del pestillo para niños en la habitación del segundo piso, así como asegurándose de que todo lo que actualmente ocupa esa habitación sea retirado a la brevedad posible. 

Cuando la visita termina, Hari ni siquiera parece interesado en la cuenta, pero Sherlock la mantiene cuidadosamente lejos de sus ojos. Con la forma en que el menor fue encontrado, el detective estaba seguro de que sus parientes nunca invirtieron mucho dinero en él, sin embargo, con la edad del cachorro, era obvio que esos detalles habían pasado desapercibidos.

Sherlock está seguro de que si hubiese encontrado al cachorro un par de años más tarde, era probable que el trauma lo hubiese hecho creer inmerecedor de cualquier bien material o incluso del afecto de otros. Sherlock aprieta los labios mientras pasa su tarjeta sin preocuparse, mientras distrae al cachorro con un peluche de oso polar de su tamaño.

Cuando las cosas están organizadas para ser transportadas al 221B de la calle Baker, el omega Holmes se agacha al nivel de los ojos del infante.

“Hari, ¿quieres acompañarme al trabajo? Tengo algunas cosas que revisar”. Sherlock tampoco quería dejar al infante lejos de su vista mucho tiempo hasta que el papeleo se concretara, pero sentía innecesario decirle eso al menor. Después de que el papeleo estuviera hecho y ambos omegas tuvieran un vínculo más estable creado por sus aromas, Sherlock estaba seguro que la señora H estaría más que encantada de cuidar a Hari durante los momentos más escabrosos del trabajo detectivesco.

Hari sólo se encoge de hombros, sonríe y asiente con soltura, tomando la mano del mayor cuando se levanta.

Así pues, Sherlock toma a un emocionado Hari fuera de la tienda y levanta una mano cuando ya están en la calle, un taxi materializándose segundos después. Ambos omegas entran a la cabina y Hari se apropia inmediatamente de la ventana, dándole a Sherlock una nueva pista de cómo ayudar al menor con los traumas que ha desarrollado. Es probable que hubiese sido encerrado durante largos periodos de tiempo y por eso padeciese claustrofobia, pero las ventanas parecían ayudar.  _ Un armario _ , determina su mente y Sherlock hunde los largos dedos en el cabello desordenado para relajar al menor y a sí mismo.

Hari ronronea y se acurruca fácilmente contra el costado del detective, adormeciéndose hasta que llegan a New Scotland Yard.

\----

Cuando los detectives y policías que están en la recepción del New Scotland Yard ven entrar a Sherlock Holmes con un pequeño infante que huele a omega entre sus brazos, Sally Donovan levanta inmediatamente su celular a su oído. 

"No lo he robado, Donovan". El detective adivina los pensamientos de la mujer con facilidad. "Ahora baja ese teléfono, estoy aquí para ver a Lestrade".

Sin dar ninguna otra explicación, y plenamente consciente del escrutinio tenso que su cachorro está haciendo de la gente mayormente beta en la recepción del Yard, el detective consultor se dirige a los ascensores y directamente al piso en el que sabe que está la oficina de Lestrade. 

Entra sin tocar, como de costumbre, y nota como Hari se relaja ante las paredes de cristal que les dan algo de aislamiento de las personas intrusivas del NSY, pero que no lo hacen sentir encerrado. 

"Sherlock, ¿qué demoni-?".

"Lenguaje, Lestrade", Sherlock arrastra las palabras perezosamente, cortando efectivamente al DI, "hay un niño aquí".

Lestrade sacude la cabeza con exasperación. "Por lo menos dime que no lo robaste para algún experimento". 

Lestrade se arrepiente inmediatamente después de que las palabras han abandonado sus labios por el fulgor de muerte que recibe del detective. 

"Lestrade, me gustaría presentarte a Hari, mi cachorro".

Lestrade vuelve a sacudir la cabeza mientras que Hari saca la cabeza tímidamente de donde la había ocultado en el cuello de Sherlock. El DI se acerca a la pareja de omegas más jóvenes y los olfatea. 

"No es tu cría, pero huele a ti". Determina Lestrade. "¿Vínculo de adopción?".

"Así es".

"Omega", irrumpe una voz infantil. 

Lestrade gira con los ojos grandes y desorbitados a mirar al cachorro, que lo mira con una expresión ligeramente temerosa en su joven rostro. 

"¿Cómo lo has sabido, pequeño?", pregunta amablemente el DI, considerando que Sherlock siempre pudo decirle. Pero, considerando la sonrisa engreída en el rostro pálido del detective, eso fue puramente el infante. 

"Olor… Usted huele omega".

"Huelo a supresores beta". Lestrade está mirando a Sherlock ahora, quien se encoge de hombros, haciendo rebotar y reír ligeramente al cachorro. 

"Sí", afirma Hari, "después… de eso. Omega". El razonamiento parece tan simple puesto así que Lestrade palidece. Si su secreto fue descubierto por un cachorro, ¿quién no lo sabría? 

"Tranquilízate, Lestrade", interviene Sherlock, ahora luciendo abiertamente divertido y mirando con orgullo a Hari. "Tengo la teoría de que tiene un olfato superior a la media, incluso como un infante. Puede ser gracias a su árbol familiar".

Lestrade sólo lo mira con una ceja enarcada. 

"Sabes el tipo de supresores que uso, Lestrade", el DI asiente porque sabe que son especiales, de grado militar, proporcionados especialmente por Mycroft, "Hari me olió a través de ellos también".

Lestrade se frota el puente de la nariz, seguro de que siempre será muy temprano en el día para tratar con Sherlock Holmes y todo aquello que con él se involucre. 

"De acuerdo, ¿dónde has encontrado a un niño dotado?".

"Lo abandonaron en un suburbio al norte de Surrey. Arreglaré su papeleo con Mycroft pronto". Hari se vuelve a ocultar en el cuello de Sherlock ante la palabra 'abandono'. 

"Entonces lo robaste".

"No había ningún aviso de persona perdida, Lestrade. Lo dejaron". Sherlock termina con cansancio. 

Lestrade decide encogerse de hombros y hacer pasar a Sherlock a la sala donde tienen la evidencia, en lugar de intentar inútilmente hacerle ver la razón.

Cuando ve toda la intención de Sherlock de llevar al infante a la sala con la evidencia, Lestrade da un suspiro exasperado. 

"Es un cachorro, Sherlock". Dice y el detective lo mira como si fuera obvio, Hari también saca su cabeza y mira al DI como si repentinamente la conversación se hubiese vuelto de su interés. 

Lestrade suspira de nuevo. 

"No puedes llevar a un cachorro con la evidencia".

"Por supuesto que puedo, es mío. No lo dejaré por ahí con esos incompetentes que abundan por aquí".

"No es un juguete".

"Obviamente no lo es, Lestrade". Sherlock lo mira como si fuera idiota, cosa que Sherlock afirma constantemente que es. "Es mi cachorro y debo cuidar de él, si no está conmigo, iluminame, ¿cómo lo cuidaré?". El tono sarcástico en la voz de Sherlock hace reír a Hari, que tiene su cabeza recostada en el hombro del detective y mira al DI con ojos atentos. 

Lestrade se frota la cara y cuando vuelve a mirar hacia arriba sólo puede ver el borde del Belstaff desapareciendo en la esquina junto a los rizos del infante y la pequeña mano que le dice adiós. 

\----

Sherlock tiene el borde fantasmal de una sonrisa en su rostro mayormente estoico, seguro de que deducirá la vida personal y privada de cualquier persona que incluso se atreva a mirar mal a su cachorro hasta dejarlos llorando en el suelo. 

"Lest-ade… ¿amigo, 'Lock?", la voz infantil le habla, mientras Sherlock se dirige a paso constante a la sala en la cual ha deducido que guardan la evidencia que necesita ver. 

"Es más un colega, Hari", dice Sherlock. Luego agrega, "pero sí, podría decirse que es un amigo también. Sólo no se lo digas". Sherlock le hace un gesto gracioso que Hari atrapa y lo hace reír. 

"La mujer… Beta, ¿Dono-ven?".

"Donovan". Corrige. 

"Dono-van", Hari va lentamente. 

"Sí, ¿qué pasa con ella?".

"¿Por qué no le ag-adas, 'Lock?".

Sherlock se detiene brevemente antes de seguir caminando, mirando al joven en sus brazos con una nueva curiosidad. 

"¿Cómo sabes eso?". No desmiente lo que el cachorro ha dicho, pero le interesa saber cómo ha obtenido esa conclusión. 

"Te mi-aba… feo, como… si fue-as…", Hari parece frustrado por no obtener las palabras adecuadas. 

"¿Desagradable?".

"Sí", se conforma. 

Sherlock está momentáneamente sorprendido, porque a pesar de su animosidad Sally Donovan siempre es capaz de mantener un rostro impasible en su presencia. A menos que esté deduciendo su aventura con Anderson o alguna otra cosa secreta de su vida, claro. 

Al final, decide que la honestidad es importante en su relación con su cachorro y, mientras abre la puerta de la sala de evidencia y echa a los peritos incompetentes que merodean en su evidencia, piensa en cómo explicarle al infante lo que hace. 

"Verás, cachorro", inicia mientras sienta al menor en una silla y comienza a hablar con él mientras mira las fotografías desagradables que quiere mantener lejos de los ojos de Hari, "la mayoría de personas ven, pero no observan. Se fijan en los detalles más obvios y dejan pasar las cosas importantes. Por ejemplo, ¿cómo notaste que me miraba de forma desagradable, crees que que alguien más se dio cuenta?". Sherlock gira a mirar a Hari por el rabillo del ojo y lo ve pensando profundamente. 

"No", determina el menor y Sherlock vuelve su vista a las fotografías. Mujer, caucásica, 22 tal vez 23, asesinada por su pareja por ser infiel, hoja de sierra de 13 o 14 centímetros que el asesino llevaba oculto en su manga. Aburrido. "Ella lucía muy no-mal, pero sus ojos… Oscuro", intenta explicarse y Sherlock vuelve su atención, atento a su razonamiento, simple pero efectivo. Hari niega con la cabeza, se lame los labios, "te mi-ó, 'Lock, y sus ojos… se hicie-on más oscu-os. También su -ost-o hizo esa cosa g-aciosa…", e imitó la tensión lo mejor que pudo en su rostro infantil, luego se señaló el borde de la cara, cerca a las orejas, "aquí", pronuncia. Sherlock está maravillado. "Como si estuvie-a comiendo algo que le dolie-a". Termina. 

"Eso fue maravilloso, Hari", pronuncia Sherlock, ya pensando en si es posible enseñarle la Ciencia de la Deducción a un infante no Holmes, pero que obviamente sabía observar. Sí, Sherlock decide, Hari seguramente podría, si es lo que quiere, obviamente. 

Al principio, Sherlock estaba seguro que tomaría algún insulto de Donovan para que Hari se diera cuenta de la mala relación allí, pero el pequeño ya lo sabía y Sherlock no tuvo que intervenir en lo absoluto. Simplemente increíble. 

Sonríe y continúa, "bueno, algo como lo que acabas de hacer es a lo que me dedico. Observo y deduzco, me fijo en los detalles que todos dejan pasar por alto y descubro verdades que la gente usualmente prefiere mantener ocultas". El detective respira mientras levanta nuevamente al menor. "Puede enseñarte, si deseas".

Hari asiente emocionado ante la perspectiva y olfatea repentinamente. Sherlock sabe que está oliendo a Lestrade y lo confirma cuando el cachorro se gira emocionado y saluda al DI. 

"La pareja", dice Sherlock. 

Lestrade parpadea confundido. 

"El asesino, Lestrade. Fue su pareja, la asesinó por ser infiel". Hari gira a mirarlo con grandes ojos y Sherlock simplemente le devuelve la mirada. "Algunas veces las personas cometen actos atroces y el Yard me llama cuando su incompetencia los supera para poder resolver el asunto y encontrar al responsable". Hari parece contento con esa explicación y vuelve su mirada a Lestrade. 

"Correcto, la pareja. ¿Donde llevaba el arma?". Sherlock levanta una ceja incrédulo y Lestrade se encoge de hombros. 

El detective consultor resopla. "Manga, probablemente la izquierda ya que el asesino es zurdo". Ahora es el turno de Lestrade de levantar una ceja con incredulidad. "Busca la ropa que el asesino llevaba la noche del crimen y busca la sangre en sus mangas, te llevará al arma, probablemente en algún cajón de una cómoda aburrida en la habitación, en el fondo porque seguramente es idiota". Termina el detective y se dispone a marcharse. 

"Cuida bien del cachorro y recuerda que es en dos semanas", pronuncia Lestrade hacia la espalda de Sherlock. 

_ Bastardo.  _

Sherlock no hace ningún gesto de reconocimiento y se marcha rápidamente del Yard. 

\----

Sherlock está determinado a ignorar durante todo el tiempo que pueda la fecha de la boda de John, no hay ninguna necesidad de pensar en eso, así que está decidido a no hacerlo. 

Excepto que es en dos semanas… dos semanas son un tiempo relativamente corto para que el vínculo de adopción se establezca y no quiere presionar a Hari en una habitación llena de personas de todas las denominaciones, sobre todo cuando ha comprobado que Hari es ligeramente receloso de acercarse a los betas. 

En el taxi de regreso a la calle Baker, Hari lo mira. 

"¿Dos semanas?".

"Un amigo mío se casa y me ha pedido ir, ¿crees que te gustaría?". Sherlock le pregunta con ojos apacibles, sabe que le dirá que no incluso a John,  _ su  _ John, si el cachorro no se siente cómodo con la idea. 

"¿Casar?". Las cejas de Hari están fruncidas en confusión. 

"Sí, casar. Es cuando dos personas hacen una ceremonia aburrida en la cual firman un papel y son declarados esposos, también puede ser religiosa, pero eso tiene otras implicaciones".

"Oh, esposos". Es bueno ver que su cachorro parece atrapar el concepto ahora. 

Sherlock sólo asiente. 

“Divertido”, dice Hari en un tono vago. 

Bueno, parece que eso lo decide. No obstante, Sherlock es consciente de la cantidad importante de trabajo que es necesario hacer y piensa en eso mientras Hari se acurruca de nuevo en su costado, rostro vuelto hacia la ventana todo el camino hasta el 221B.

Al llegar, Sherlock sabe que su insufrible hermano está en el piso, ni siquiera necesita olerlo, es un conocimiento primigenio de que una parte de su antigua manada está cerca.

“Hari, es momento de que conozcas a tu tío Mycroft”, pronuncia con lentitud y observa a Hari volver su rostro infantil rodeado de pánico hacia él. Entonces Sherlock se da cuenta de que ha dicho algo incorrecto. “No, no, cachorro, Mycroft jamás te haría daño. Es mi hermano, un alfa, y aunque es un imbécil en muchos sentidos, jamás lastimaría a un cachorro, mucho menos a ti, que ahora eres parte de su familia también”.

Hari se relaja marginalmente, pero asiente y extiende su mano pequeña, como una certeza de que Sherlock estará con él en esto. Sherlock toma la mano pequeña con la suya propia de dedos largos y ambos omegas se internan en el edificio donde habitan.

Al entrar, lo primero que nota Sherlock es que los paquetes no están desperdigados por la sala de estar como deberían haber estado y mira a Mycroft, tranquilamente sentado en el sillón de Sherlock junto a la chimenea apagada, sabiéndolo culpable. Lo segundo, es la tensión que toma el cuerpo del cachorro luego de olfatear ligeramente el aire.

“Anthea está preparando té”. Eso le dice a Sherlock por qué su cachorro está tenso, entonces.

“Está bien, Hari, conozco a Anthea, no es un peligro”, Hari no se relaja.

Sherlock suspira suavemente, esperando que conocer a la beta de pocas palabras relaje a su cachorro, y se mueve hacia el sillón que otrora perteneciera a John Watson para sentarse. Pone a Hari en su regazo y lo deja hundir su nariz en su glándula de aroma para relajarse. Sherlock no se había dado cuenta que se sentía tenso lejos de su nido, en lugares donde su cachorro pudo ser arrebatado de él, hasta que siente el alivio bañarle los hombros y los músculos de la espalda ahora que ambos están a salvo en casa. Ociosamente piensa en conseguirle a Hari un sillón de su tamaño para la sala. 

Mycroft y Sherlock se miran durante algunos segundos largos, mientras los sonidos suaves de Anthea haciendo el té llegan a ambos con claridad.

“Mundo mágico”. Pronuncia Sherlock aparentemente de la nada, regocijándose de la breve expresión de sorpresa y luego resignación de su hermano mayor.

“El ‘Mundo Mágico’ es una comunidad de personas que son capaces de dominar y manipular la materia a su antojo mediante alguna clase de habilidades particulares que han decidido denominar ‘magia’, esta comunidad ha decidido vivir apartada de las personas sin magia, más o menos desde la Quema de Brujas realizada por la Inquisición”, Anthea aparece y deja el juego de té, una taza ya preparada, la mujer hace un gesto delicado al infante, indicando que la taza no tiene cafeína. Mycroft toma aire antes de continuar, “el cachorro, Harry-”.

“Hari”, corrige Sherlock.

“Sus registros-”.

“Fueron manipulados por sus parientes fanáticos, su nombre original es Hari”.

Mycroft aprieta ligeramente los labios. “Tiene sentido, según me explicó el Primer Ministro, el Mundo Mágico tiene sus particularidades judiciales propias. Por lo que pude ver en los archivos y algunos documentos históricos, los nombres de las personas se registran automáticamente una vez son legalizados en una institución gubernamental que estos individuos denominan ‘Ministerio de Magia’ y este Ministerio también registra cada cambio que ocurre con estos nombres en documentos legales legítimos. Debido a que su nombre fue legalmente cambiado en una partida de nacimiento cuando fue acogido por sus tíos, el cambio se registró automáticamente en el Ministerio y fue así como se hizo conocido en el Mundo Mágico”. 

Nadie lo reconocería como Hari, qué noticia maravillosa. 

“Correcto”, Sherlock respira y acaricia el cabello del cachorro con la punta de la nariz, ignorando la sonrisa de Anthea y el resoplido de Mycroft. “Háblame de los Potter”.

“Según los registros, los Potter son una de las familias más antiguas del Mundo Mágico en Gran Bretaña. Con negocios proliferantes y una fortuna considerable. Según sé, el Mundo Mágico en Gran Bretaña posee una tradición denominada ‘los sagrados veintiocho’, en la cual se reúnen a las familias más antiguas de magos, curiosamente, los Potter no forman parte de este grupo”.

“Su ascendencia desi”.

“Exactamente”, Mycroft respira y sirve el té por fin. “El Mundo Mágico parece ser terriblemente racista. No sólo con los inmigrantes, especialmente con la mezclas entre sangre mágica y sangre no mágica. Hasta donde sé, en Estados Unidos, por ejemplo, no podrías conservar al cachorro”. 

Sherlock gruñe protectoramente y Hari saca su cabeza de rizos desordenados para frotar sus mejillas juntas. Hace sonreír a Mycroft imperceptiblemente.

Mycroft toma su taza con cuidado y mira a su hermano ligeramente.

“¿Qué es, Mycroft?”, Sherlock tolera el gesto vanagloriado en el rostro de su hermano con tal de obtener la información que se requiera.

“El punto en donde la historia de Hari se vuelve interesante no es su ascendencia en el Mundo Mágico, Sherlock”, dice, en tono misterioso, disfrutando secretamente de ver a su ingobernable hermano menor acomodar al cachorro en sus piernas y poniendo en sus manos pequeñas la taza de té sin cafeína y agregando leche a la taza, antes de sostener su propia taza. La domesticidad que nunca creyó ver en Sherlock. Al final, cuando los ojos fríos de su hermano se apartan de su nuevo sobrino y vuelven a él, Mycroft continúa, “la parte más interesante sobre Hari es su madre. Nacida de muggles, como los individuos mágicos han decidido denominar a las personas sin magia, tenía un talento y una inteligencia singulares en la escuela, según sus registros. No sorprendente, considerando que Lily Potter née Evans era descendiente de una Holmes”.

Sherlock no puede evitar levantar una ceja con escepticismo, Evans no es un apellido vinculado al árbol familiar que Mére le obligó a estudiar cuando pequeño.

“Sorprendente o no, hermano pequeño, tuve una reacción similar a la tuya al enterarme”, Sherlock casi está agradecido de que a Mycroft le guste tanto el sonido de su propia voz, permitiéndole al detective almacenar cuidadosamente la información en su Palacio Mental. “En la historia familiar Holmes también hay nombres que se han borrado, por una u otra razón. La abuela de Lily Potter era una Holmes, más exactamente una tía de nuestra propia madre que, según los registros familiares, huyó de casa para casarse con un beta que la familia no aprobaría. Así, Hari sería pariente nuestro en tercer grado, lo que sigue siendo un grado respetable para que la adopción legal sea mucho menos tediosa, sumándole que ya han comenzado el vínculo de adopción”. 

“Estaba en manos de sus tíos negligentes, supongo que de algún hermano o hermana de Lily Potter”. 

“Petunia Dursley”.

Sherlock hace una mueca de desagrado.

“Irrelevante, puedo hacer que firmen la renuncia a cambio de no acusarlos de varios cargos por abuso infantil, uso de drogas en un menor, abandono negligente de un omega-”. Sherlock detiene a su hermano con una mano y una mirada, señalando la cabeza gacha del menor, Mycroft hace un mueca pequeña. “Entre todo, no sería un proceso complicado y en una semana, espero, los papeles estarían terminados”.

Sherlock asiente, toma un sorbo de té antes de hablar. “Sospecho que los cambios que se efectúen en nuestro sistema judicial serán notificados en el sistema de este Mundo Mágico”.

“Realmente no, los cambios ocurren automáticamente y, según los registros, no hay un sistema real de notificaciones”.

Sherlock niega con la cabeza ante la cantidad de fugas que un sistema tan incompetente como ese puede tener.

“De acuerdo, entonces nadie en el mundo mágico se enterará de que lo he adoptado a menos que rebusquen profundamente en los archivos, ¿correcto?”.

“Correcto”. Mycroft respira. “¿Qué es lo que crees?”.

“Creo que Hari fue dejado en un hogar negligente a propósito”.

“¿Por qué?”.

Sherlock se encoge de hombros sin poder dar una respuesta real a esa pregunta.

“No tendría sentido”, dice Mycroft, luego explica, “el nombre de Harry Potter está asociado actualmente a la más grande hazaña heroica mágica de la historia”.

“Tiene dos años”.

“Casi tres”.

Sherlock levanta una ceja.

“Nació el 31 de Julio del 2011”. 

“Aún así”. Sherlock asevera. 

Mycroft es quien se encoge brevemente de hombros ahora, observando a su hermano menor pensar profundamente mientras los ojos del infante pasan de él a Anthea en una sucesión lenta. 

"Necesito investigar a los Dursley, para obtener más datos".

Mycroft siente que se arrepentirá, pero su lado alfa le hace casi imposible resistirse a decir las siguientes palabras. "Lo que desees, te enviaré sus archivos". 

Hari sigue inspeccionando lentamente el entorno, pensativamente. 

Sherlock chasquea la lengua mientras recuerda. 

"En la carta que estaba con él decía que había una cuota de manutención enviada a estos Dursley para mantener a Hari", Sherlock dice. Mycroft asiente, abriendo la boca. "Necesito que canceles esa transacción".

Mycroft levanta ambas cejas. "No es el mejor movimiento, hermano. Si bien el sistema judicial no se enterara del cambio efectuado sobre la tutela de Hari, el sistema bancario sí notaría un cambio en sus transacciones y lo notificaría al Ministerio. Si lo que deseas es mantener al Mundo Mágico en la oscuridad acerca del paradero del cachorro, lo mejor es desviar esos fondos".

Sherlock resopla. "Bien, pon ese dinero en un fondo fiduciario a nombre de Hari, es lo mismo".

"Hola", la voz del cachorro irrumpe la discusión entre los hermanos, quienes se giran a mirarlo, pero no está mirando a ninguno de los dos, está mirando a Anthea.

"Hola a ti también", dice la beta, manteniendo la voz tranquila y la postura no amenazante, Sherlock agradece su deferencia con un gesto de cabeza. 

Hari ladea la cabeza, girando a mirar a Mycroft, dejando su taza en la mesa de café con un movimiento ligeramente tambaleante y acurrucándose un poco más en los brazos del omega mayor. "T-abajas… mucho, mucho", pronuncia con lentitud, cejas fruncidas. Sherlock sonríe. "Y ella… t-abaja mucho, mucho, mucho… contigo". Hari sacude la cabeza y aprieta los labios, como si las palabras no fueran suficientes. "No, no…". Gira a mirar a Sherlock en busca de ayuda, señalando a Mycroft y luego a Anthea, haciendo un gesto con sus manos, poniendo una arriba de la otra y luego haciendo un puchero. 

"Sí, Anthea trabaja para Mycroft, es su asistente personal". Dice. 

"No juntos, pe-o sí", pronuncia el menor, señalando su nariz. 

"Es cierto, no son pareja, pero pasan mucho tiempo juntos".

Anthea da un parpadeo pequeño. "Bueno", comienza con su voz aterciopelada, "es un Holmes".

"Hari Holmes", pronuncia Sherlock, un rizo leve en la comisura de su boca. 

Mycroft mira al cachorro. "Bienvenido a la familia".

Hari sólo sonríe y deja caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Sherlock. La necesaria seguridad que una manada estable proporciona a un cachorro asentándose sobre él, es un sentimiento agradable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Así que es viernes! (Aún es viernes en mi país, lol)   
> Un nuevo capítulo y muchas revelaciones, buen señor, las cosas se mueven rápido conmigo. ¿Alguien esperaba las cosas que he soltado en este capítulo? ¡Mucho más por venir en una semana!  
> Recuerden siempre que la retroalimentación es agradable y la aprecio mucho, sean amables con los extraños, manténganse hidratados y a salvo.  
> Ily uwu.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John se casa, Sherlock toca el violín y las cosas se van al sur tan rápido como siempre sucede cuando esos dos están involucrados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así que... aquí vamos de nuevo uwu.  
> ¡Disfrutad, (espero)!

Dos semanas pasan lo suficientemente pronto, Febrero termina y da paso a Marzo y con eso el invierno está terminando apresuradamente, la primavera a la vuelta de la esquina y Sherlock, el único detective consultor omega del mundo, sabe que su celo se acerca con premura. 

Mientras sostiene un libro fascinante sobre las plantas, con su cachorro tomando su siesta de mediodía con su cabeza en su regazo, Sherlock se pregunta perezosamente por qué John elegiría una fecha cerca del final del invierno y no en el inicio de la primavera en su lugar. Al día siguiente vería a su alfa tomar a alguien más en un altar, a una  _ beta,  _ pero el detective no puede evitar preguntarse por la elección de la fecha. Si el problema era que debía ser tan pronto como fuera posible, esperar dos semanas hasta que la primavera hubiese tomado su lugar del invierno era lo suficientemente razonable. Nunca se habló bien de los matrimonios en invierno, incluso a finales del invierno, (no como que Sherlock siguiera esas tonterías), se creía que casarse en invierno era un síntoma de futura infertilidad en la pareja.

Las últimas dos semanas habían estado bien, Sherlock se había ocupado de los casos (aburridos) fríos que Lestrade le había proporcionado y de fortalecer su vínculo con Hari tanto como fuera posible. El detective no pudo evitar sentirse maravillado de la inteligencia y facilidad de adaptación de su cachorro, Hari había logrado superar sus temores lo suficientemente pronto y, aparte de la adición de una luz de noche en forma de león, se había adaptado a dormir en la habitación de arriba bastante rápido.

Sherlock no puede evitar un sentimiento cálido que palpita en su pecho cuando recuerda los movimientos vacilantes de su cachorro las primeras noches, cuando volvía a él en busca de consuelo en medio de la noche, consuelo que, descubrió, estaba encantado de proporcionar. 

Los días se ocuparon recorriendo la calle Baker, las calles aledañas y tanto de Londres como Sherlock considerara apropiado. Enseñando a Hari a memorizar con cuidado los nombres y los mejores atajos que el detective encontrara tiempo atrás.

Era extrañamente divertido enseñarle a Hari, era un oidor atento y se esforzaba en prestar toda su atención, que era mucho más de lo que la gente normal podía hacer con sus cerebros atrofiados.

Sherlock descubrió muchas cosas de sí mismo en las últimas dos semanas. 

Descubrió que podía perfectamente recordar todos los pequeños detalles del cuidado de un menor a su cargo. Incluso podía recordar que, mientras para él la comida era un obstáculo, era necesaria para los cachorros. Descubrió que cocinar era ridícula y extrañamente similar a los experimentos químicos, y que lo disfrutaba, sobretodo cuando rizos negros como las alas de un cuervo estaban en la encimera mirándole con atención desde dos manantiales profundos y preguntándole cosas aleatorias que fácilmente podían ser enseñadas y que disfrutaba de enseñar.

Un día, mientras acostaba al cachorro en su nido y apagaba las luces, Sherlock atrapó el pensamiento intrusivo de que disfrutaba esta vida doméstica, sí, de que estaba encontrando un estado cercano a la felicidad en toda esta situación, sí, que podría tener una vida plena criando a Hari y resolviendo crímenes, sí, pero que su omega aún extrañaba a su alfa. Sherlock se atrapó a sí mismo pensando que la vida que tenía ahora, apenas un mes después de haber vuelto de la muerte, sería perfecta si sólo tuviera a John en ella, si tuviese a John con él de cualquier manera que el alfa aceptase estar.

Dolió, así que Sherlock pasó toda la noche hundiendo la nariz y el pelo en productos químicos peligrosos en su laboratorio para olvidar.

Ese fue otro cambio: su laboratorio. Mientras antes estaba desperdigado en la mesa de su cocina y los productos químicos se mezclaron con la comida, Sherlock había hecho arreglar el 221C, eliminar la humedad, comprar un par de refrigeradores especiales y poner estantes que cubrieran las paredes, además de un sistema contra incendios y un extractor de capacidad industrial.

Cuando Mycroft vino a meter su nariz gorda y vio la factura, negó con la cabeza y lo pagó él mismo. Sherlock se encogió de hombros con desdén ante eso.

Después, el mismo día en que los papeles de adopción estaban legalmente firmados y notariados, cuando su cachorro era legalmente  _ suyo  _ y llevaba su apellido, el laboratorio estaba terminado y la cocina del 221B era sólo una cocina ahora, todos los materiales peligrosos y todos los elementos para experimentación estaban en su lugar legítimo.

Ese día también fue el primero en el que Hari lo llamó papá con su vocecita tambaleante y somnolienta cuando le dijo “buenas noches”. A la mañana siguiente, cuando el menor recordó, sus mejillas se sonrojaron del polvo rosa más adorable y Sherlock, en un impulso probablemente ancestral de su familia francesa, le enseñó a pronunciar “Père”, y eso marca, supone, el punto más fuerte del vínculo adopción que el cachorro inicio (porque sólo los cachorros pueden iniciar un vínculo de adopción): la aceptación verbal y abierta.

Ahora… ahora, cuando el calendario marcaba el 7 de Marzo y Sherlock acariciaba rizos oscuros regados en sus piernas, pensaba en cómo lograría ver a John desposar a alguien más.

Y lo peor, lo único que el detective realmente odiaba con toda su alma, es que no tenía una respuesta para eso.

\----

El 8 de Marzo de 2014 amanece nublado, no extraño cuando el invierno está terminando. El cielo de color plomizo encuentra a dos omegas de rizos oscuros sentados en la mesa de la cocina con tazas de té.

“Iremos a la boda hoy, ¿aún estás de acuerdo?”.

El menor asiente, ojos cerrados en una expresión plácida, el aumento de peso que Sherlock ha intentado darle ya es ligeramente visible en la curvatura de sus mejillas y en el color saludable de su piel, en sus muñecas sanamente regordetas y en sus clavículas no resaltadas.

“Esposos”. Dice, como si fuera todo.

Sherlock asiente, tomando un sorbo de té. Probablemente eso es todo.

\----

El viaje en taxi hasta la iglesia se siente como un calvario, el detective consultor, envuelto en el aroma cálido y dulce de su cachorro, se siente como un condenado a la horca caminando a su funesto destino.

Hari está enumerando las calles en voz baja hasta que ya no las conoce, y entonces Sherlock interviene y se las dice con voz tranquila. 

El Stradivarius está sentado en las piernas del infante porque Hari se ha enamorado del violín y lo trata con un cariño y un respeto que sólo Sherlock le ha profesado antes al instrumento. La canción que compuso para la recepción de John está jugando en su cabeza. Aunque es una mentira, Sherlock compuso esa canción  _ sólo para John _ en una ciudad perdida en Alemania, completamente roto después de un calor atronador mientras intentaba luchar contra la red criminal de Moriarty.

Hari tararea bajo la tonada de la canción de cuna que Sherlock se ha acostumbrado a tocarle, y el detective piensa en enseñarle a tocar un instrumento. Contempla el violín por unos segundos, pero luego se fija en las manos del cachorro, no parece que crecerán mucho, probablemente por la ascendencia omega que manejó su familia biológica (a pesar de que parte de eso es Holmes, Sherlock no puede precisar con exactitud los patrones que pudo heredar del resto de su familia biológica), pero tendrá dedos delgados y estilizados. Sherlock piensa que tendrá las manos de un pianista.

Cuando el taxi se detiene en las puertas de la iglesia, Sherlock siente la tensión en cada nervio de su cuerpo y sabe que su cachorro lo nota por la forma en que frota su mejilla regordeta contra su propio pómulo afilado. La sala de recepción está justo al lado de la iglesia, con un amplio patio al que Sherlock puede huir más tarde con su cachorro hasta que sea apropiado irse.

Sherlock va a través de la ceremonia con un zumbido constante en los oídos, eliminando los hechos apenas suceden: Mary entrando a la iglesia, John de pie a su lado recibiéndola, las palabras iniciales, la entrega de los anillos, los votos nupciales, el beso, la firma,  _ la forma en que su corazón se está desangrando en un charco en el suelo _ .

Lo único que mantiene al detective a través de la ceremonia es su cachorro sentado al lado de la señora H. Su cachorro mirándolo con esos manantiales pulidos con la preocupación enturbiando esas aguas. Le da una pequeña sonrisa a su cachorro, pero él aprieta los labios y mira a John con ojos cautelosos mientras toma la mano de la señora Hudson entre las suyas pequeñas, cuando los ojos verdes se abren ligeramente y las facciones ligeramente regordetas se sueltan, Sherlock es consciente de que su cachorro lo ha deducido. Y Sherlock honestamente quiere ignorar todos los demás sentimientos en su interior y dejar sólo al orgullo fresco y apabullante que siente por Hari.

\----

Cuando la recepción va a iniciar, Hari corre hacia su Père, que está triste a pesar de que se ve tan tranquilo. Pero Hari lo sabe mejor, Hari ve la oscuridad en sus ojos metálicos, las sombras en su pómulos altos, la mirada anhelante hacia ese alfa que se está haciendo esposo de esa bonita y aterradora mujer beta.

A Hari no le agrada Mary, como ha descubierto que se llama, hay algo en ella que se ve peligroso, malo peligroso. Le aprieta ligeramente el estómago cada vez que la ve, como se sentía un poco alrededor de tía Petunia cuando estiraba su cuello largo y demasiado delgado para regañarlo. 

Si Hari tuviera las palabras adecuadas en su vocabulario, diría que Mary se ve como una bomba de tiempo.

Hari sostiene la mano de Père y lo sigue obedientemente hacia el edificio al lado de la iglesia, caminando lentamente detrás de la mayoría de lo invitados, recogiendo el violín del detective de las manos de la señora Hudson. Hari se está preparando para oír tocar a Sherlock el Stradivarius.

_ “Tocaré una canción diferente hoy”. Había dicho Père más temprano ese día. “Una canción especial para la boda”. _ Hari está ansioso por oírla.

\----

John Watson nunca ha tomado antes una decisión de la que se arrepienta. Entre las muchas cosas que es: ex-soldado, capitán, cirujano, bloggero… Nunca ha tomado realmente una decisión de la que se arrepienta.

Hasta ahora.

Claro, durante un tiempo pensó que haber girado a la izquierda en vez de tirarse al suelo fue una decisión estúpida, pero eso lo llevó a Sherlock y, de alguna manera, John no pudo reunir la fuerza para arrepentirse.

Durante las últimas dos semanas no ha sabido mucho del detective. Sólo breves mensajes que le dicen que el científico loco y precioso sigue vivo e irá a su boda con Mary y una nota vaga y desconcertante de la señora Hudson que dijo “ _ oh, querido, si sólo fuera de los dos. Qué maravilloso sería. Más maravilloso de lo que ya es, eso es seguro. Pero aún es tan maravilloso _ ”.

Hasta ahora, John sabe, él ha estado plenamente seguro de las decisiones en su vida y ha seguido con ellas. Aunque algunas no hayan sido muy buenas.

Hasta ahora.

Aunque, obviamente, sería más preciso decir que fue hasta el momento en que su cerebro idiota se enrutó correctamente y se dio cuenta de que Sherlock, el maldito bastardo no-muerto, Holmes es un omega.

Un sangriento, infernal omega.

_ Mi omega, ¿por qué no tengo a mi omega? _

Maldita sea.

John se había acostumbrado a ignorar su gimoteante voz alfa alrededor del detective consultor. La voz ridícula que insistía en que Sherlock le pertenecía. Que siempre estaba observando y cuidando al alto y hermoso hombre. Que siempre se fijaba en sus manías, sus detalles,  _ la forma deliciosa en que sus clavículas se hunden y oh, dios, no está tocando la melodía más triste del mundo con esos dedos encantadores y sus ojos- dios, sus ojos, preciosos ojos de mi omega. _

Sherlock no le pertenecía. Y, ahora, con una banda de platino envolviendo el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, jamás podrá tenerlo.

Así que estaba la situación. John jamás se había arrepentido de nada. Excepto de casarse. Y se está arrepintiendo el mismo día de su boda. ¿No es ya el peor esposo del mundo?

_ Confortar a mi omega. _

No es tuyo.

_ Está triste. _

Imposible.

_Escúchale_ _. Confortar a mi omega. _

John decide entonces escuchar y descubre que la fastidiosa voz alfa en su mente tenía razón, Sherlock está tocando la melodía más triste del mundo y lo está mirando. Sherlock está tocando la primera canción de la vida de casado del doctor John Watson y  _ no lo está haciendo como su esposo, qué terrible desperdicio. _

John se fija en el pequeño infante omega que logró que la información penetrara en su grueso cráneo y le obligó a barajar las probabilidades.

Cuando vio a su detective entrar con los brazos llenos de un infante omega que sostenía su amado Stradivarius, el cerebro de John había hecho un cortocircuito inmediato, negándose a procesar la información que tenía en frente. Había un parecido vago entre ambos y el primer pensamiento del doctor fue que Sherlock embarazó a alguien en su tiempo muerto y ahora se estaba haciendo cargo del infante, pero tan repentinamente como esa idea llegó se fue, cuando los olió a ambos juntos.

El aroma de Sherlock seguía recordando a John una esencia beta particularmente suave, particularmente difícil de percibir, por lo que nunca pudo dar un aroma más definitorio que “Sherlock”. Pero el aroma del menor era inconfundible. Olía a azucenas, a omega infantil y a bebé, de alguna manera abstracta a su familia pasada  _ y  _ a Sherlock.

Entonces, la información inundó como una represa que se rompe la mente del antiguo doctor del ejército. En medio de su boda, cuando debió concentrarse en su futura esposa, sólo podía concentrarse en la nueva información sobre su detective que le era revelada. Había un vínculo de adopción entre el pequeño cachorro y el único detective consultor del mundo, obvio a partir del aroma del cachorro y también del de Sherlock cuando uno prestaba suficiente atención. Sólo un cachorro puede iniciar un vínculo de adopción y éste tarda un tiempo en asentarse. Sherlock no olía al infante cuando volvió a casa hace un mes. Un vínculo de adopción para un cachorro omega o alfa sólo puede suceder con un omega o un alfa. John barajó la posibilidad de que Sherlock fuera realmente un alfa, pero luego aspiró con profundidad los aromas en la iglesia y dejó que su cerebro primitivo los catalogara. No olía alfas cerca de él. Entonces tuvo que considerarlo: Sherlock era un omega.

Durante los primeros segundos, John quiso girar y gritar a su antiguo compañero de piso por ocultarle su estado, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que Sherlock nunca le ocultó nada. Sabía que Sherlock tomaba un medicamento todos los días, sabía que su aroma era demasiado suave incluso para un beta, sabía que siempre tenía algo que hacer lejos del detective en algún punto de la primavera, cuando era probable que Sherlock pasara por su celo, ya que los supresores que controlaban su ciclo debían ser tan potentes que sólo le daban un celo al año. (Lo que es terriblemente poco saludable, nota el cerebro médico de John).

De verdad, sólo había sido la estupidez de John lo que le había impedido darse cuenta de algo que era tan obvio.

John quiso detener la boda cuando su cerebro logró darse cuenta, pero antes de que pudiera notarlo ya estaba caminando de la mano de Mary hacia la recepción y se estaba sentado para ver a Sherlock interpretar esa melodía triste con sus ojos fijos en John, con el infante sentado a su lado mirándolo con manantiales verdes agudos, como si el infante supiera algo que John no. Aunque considerando el parecido vago con Sherlock, John piensa que es muy posible.

Entonces, en retrospectiva, John siempre había estado en algún estado de felicidad con su vida, siempre se había sentido conforme con sus decisiones al final. Hasta ahora.

Hasta que todos sus deseos, conscientes y primitivos, claman por reunir al detective omega en sus brazos y abandonar esa recepción casado con Sherlock Holmes y no con Mary Morstan.

Bueno, maldita sea.

\----

Sherlock observa que John está distraído, que lo mira fijamente a través de la recepción y tiene que apagar el gimoteo lastimero de su omega interno que ruega por ir con su alfa, por sacar a esa beta insolente de su lado y acurrucarse contra su cuello. Y exigirle que se afeite porque,  _ John, en serio, por todos los bienes del mundo. _

Es entonces cuando Sherlock se da cuenta, en medio de toda la recepción, de todo el ajetreo, de la gente ruidosa bailando…  _ Mary no está en ningún lado. _

Envía a Anthea aquí lo más rápido que puedas. Necesito a alguien que cuide a Hari durante unos minutos. SH

Le escribe a Mycroft y siente una agitación molesta en el borde de su estómago, Hari está disfrutando la comida de verduras hervidas sentado en su regazo, charlando con la señora H de alguna cosa intrascendente. Mantiene un ojo atento, pero no logra encontrar a la mujer beta por ningún lugar y algo le dice que eso no está bien y que debe asegurar la situación por cualquier medio.

Anthea se materializa a su lado menos de ocho minutos después de que el detective envío el mensaje a su hermano y Hari le sonríe emocionado. Por alguna razón que Sherlock desconoce, su cachorro logra ablandar a la estoica beta lo suficiente para que ella mantenga conversaciones reales y fructíferas con él. 

“Debo ir a revisar una cosa, cachorro, volveré tan pronto como pueda”. Le explica a Hari y observa al infante buscar algo en su rostro.

“Cuidado, Père”. Pide con sus grandes ojos vulnerables y Sherlock toma su manito entre la suya, besándola.

Más allá, John siente una calidez en su corazón al ver a Sherlock ser tan doméstico, deseando ansiosamente esa domesticidad.

Anthea toma al menor entre sus brazos y Sherlock se levanta, cuando siente el borde de una glock cargada, el frío del mango penetrando más allá de su traje y su camisa. Anthea le está tendiendo un arma con una mirada tensa en el borde de sus ojos mientras la señora Hudson distrae a Hari del movimiento que la asistente de Mycroft está haciendo.

Sherlock aprieta los labios pero entiende el mensaje de que hay peligro cerca de allí, sujeta el arma, revisa el seguro con dedos rápidos y oculta el arma, todo en menos de algunos segundos.

Sale de la sala donde se celebra la recepción con pasos cuidadosos, revisando constantemente su entorno con una paranoia que aprendió a tener durante sus años cazando y olfateando el aire buscando el aroma de Mary, que lo conduce hacia la iglesia.

En su prisa, sin embargo, no nota al ex-médico del ejército que ya ha matado por él una vez siguiéndolo. John ha revisado su propia arma y la ha ocultado. 

Cuando Sherlock vuelve a la iglesia, se oculta detrás de un pilar y concentra la mayor parte de su atención en su audición. Concentrándose en atrapar incluso los sonidos más pequeños. Por eso, escucha la conversación que se desarrolla a pocas bancas de él, y también los pasos infinitamente sigilosos contra el suelo silencioso, pero los pasos no se acercan a él ni a la sombra en la que se oculta, por lo que decide ignorarlos por el momento.

“Tengo que volver, John no tarda en buscarme”.

“No es necesario, Rosamund”. Sherlock reconoce la voz marginalmente y una parte de él se congela en pánico. El nombre araña en los bordes de su Palacio Mental.

Magnussen.

“Saqué a John del camino para ti. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba vivo?”.

“Sherlock Holmes no moriría por algo como una caída, querida. Esa preciosidad es tan curioso que vivirá para siempre si eso le permite observar su propia muerte”. Respira el hombre y Sherlock tiene que controlarse para no comenzar a dejar salir feromonas llenas de pánico. “Y ahora con ese insulso doctor alfa fuera del camino, puedo tenerlo por fin, como siempre debió ser”.

Oye a Mary resoplar.

“Lo que sea, John está fuera de tu camino, no lo toques”.

“Tan noble, preciosa, nadie pensaría que tu pasado es tan... _interesante_ ”.

“Jódete, Charles”.

“No, no, preciosa. Ese es mi trabajo con esa pequeña puta omega que obtendré cuando la depresión lo alcance por fin luego de esta parafernalia tonta”.

La información corre por el cerebro de Sherlock, Mary tiene algún tipo de secreto en su pasado, posiblemente lo que la hace fingir ser británica y enfermera, y que debe estar jodido, y Magnussen lo está usando para mantenerla atada a algo, probablemente casarse con John (Sherlock espera, incluso si le rompe el corazón hacerlo, que ese no sea el caso).

“No”. Una tercera voz irrumpe la escena repentinamente y Sherlock quiere gritar de frustración, preguntándose en qué maldito minuto John llegó aquí y luego recuerda: los pasos sigilosos que sólo un oído atento habría escuchado.

“¡John!”.

“Rosamund, ¿qué hace tu doctor aquí?”.

“Cállate, Charles”. Respira Mary, o Rosamund, como sea. “John, no es lo que crees”.

“¿No?”, pregunta John, “sonaba como que me usaste, Mary, para, ¿qué? ¿Darle a Sherlock a este hombre?”.

Mary hace un sonido estrangulado y Magnussen resopla con poco atractivo, Sherlock sabe que tendrá que intervenir más temprano que tarde.

“Esa pequeña perra omega me pertenece desde que presentó”.

El sonido del gruñido que sigue es algo que Sherlock reconoce profundamente en sus huesos como el gruñido de su alfa, de John, y siente que las rodillas le tiemblan.

“Debiste saberlo mejor,  _ Charles _ ”, la voz de John se impregna de burla de una forma muy sherlockiana, “Sherlock no se sometería a ti ni siquiera si no tuviera otra opción”.

“Secuestraré a ese pequeño cachorro que adoptó y obligaré a Sherlock Holmes a aparearse conmigo”.

Bueno, esa es definitivamente su señal.

“Toca a mi cachorro, Magnussen, y te arrancaré la garganta”. Gruñe desde su lado omega más protector.

Mary se ve completamente pálida.

“Y en cuanto a usted,  _ señora Watson _ , me pregunto qué secreto vale tanto”.

“La CIA”, interviene Magnussen y Sherlock devuelve su atención a él, “fue agente de la CIA y huyó después de una misión fallida. Francamente aburrida, lo más diver-”. Magnussen se detiene cuando Mary saca un arma aparentemente de la nada y apunta a Sherlock con ella.

“Una palabra más, Charles, y le vuelo la cabeza a tu precioso omega”.

Magnussen aprieta los labios, pero con una floritura exagerada saca su propia arma y apunta a John.

“Inténtalo, querida, y acribillaré a tu doctor aquí mismo”.

Mary parece frustrada por un segundo antes de que sus ojos se endurezcan.

“Dije que te callaras”.

Sherlock logra salir de la trayectoria de la bala por muy poco y escucha el grito de “¡Mary!” de John como una cosa vaga.

“John, lo siento mucho”.

“Mary, baja el arma, por favor”.

Sherlock aprieta los labios y grita. “¡John!”.

“¿Sí?”, responde John y Sherlock bebe de su voz, sabiendo que es probable que John no vuelva a hablar con él nunca más después de esto. 

“Lo siento muchísimo, John”. Y, en un movimiento practicado, Sherlock sale de la columna y aprieta el disparador, directo a la cabeza de Mary.

El silencio se hace mientras John mantiene su arma aún oculta y Sherlock se siente brevemente en shock por haber asesinado a esa mujer, mirando el charco de sangre que está tiñendo el suelo con rapidez al lado de Magnussen.

Magnussen, uno de los peores y más ocultos temores de Sherlock.

Magnussen, quien aún apunta su arma hacia John y mira a Sherlock con avidez por un momento, antes de volver a mirar a John.

“Muy bien, pequeño omega, no sabía que lo tenías en ti”. Respira con profundidad y gruñe, el arma aún caliente descansa en la mano derecha de Sherlock. “No te huelo, esos supresores infernales”. Se relame los labios. “No te preocupes, mi dulce omega, cuando te lleve conmigo te los quitaré y tu precioso aroma estará siempre con nosotros”. El rostro de Magnussen se contorsiona, sus ojos aún vigilantes del médico alfa. “Me desharé de esa cosa que te has atrevido a adoptar y te criaré y llenaré de tantos cachorros que nunca sentirás su falta”. Luego devuelve su mirada subrepticiamente a Sherlock antes de volver a vigilar a John. “Vendrás conmigo, Sherlock, o mataré a este doctor”.

Sherlock sigue respirando un poco más rápido, preguntándose a sí mismo si Mycroft enviará ayuda en algún momento pronto, sabiendo que su hermano idiota y entrometido tenía conocimiento de algo de esto de alguna manera.

“Si tocas a mi cachorro, Magnussen, te arrancaré la garganta”. Repite.

“¡Eres mío!”, gruñe el alfa mayor, casi fuera de sí.

“No”. Responde Sherlock y decide que ganar tiempo es su mejor opción. Ni siquiera gira a mirar la ira que se acumula en los ojos de su doctor. “De cualquier manera, Magnussen, no puedes llevarme contigo, no planeabas que esto sucediera. Necesitabas estar en tu territorio y en cambio estás aquí, solo, las únicas personas están en la recepción lejos de aquí y no trajiste a ninguno de tus hombres contigo. Es evidente, Magnussen, que esto está fuera de tu control”.

El alfa se enfurece repentinamente y más rápido de lo que Sherlock recordaba que el alfa se enojaba y, en un movimiento inesperado, salta sobre el desprevenido omega y se aferra a sus rizos lujosos, clavando al detective contra el suelo y dejando su cuello al descubierto con brutalidad.

“Te tendré, perra”. Brama con ferocidad.

Hasta ese momento, Sherlock no repara en el silencio de John y siente un vacío extraño en el interior que hace que su cuerpo se congele.

Su alfa está lo suficientemente enojado con él por haber asesinado a su esposa como para dejarlo a su suerte.

Oh, bueno, Sherlock no recordaba lo que se sentía querer llorar hasta que siente el aliento caliente y pútrido de este alfa desagradable sobre él, inmovilizando su cuerpo delgado por el pecho, el pelo y los brazos.

“Déjalo ir”, una voz tranquila corta la bruma.

John.

Magnussen levanta la cabeza un momento, nota Sherlock, y lo siguiente que sucede es bastante rápido y bastante anti-climático, anotará después. Un momento, Magnussen estaba sobre él inmovilizándolo y lastimandolo, y al momento siguiente el hombre estaba cayendo sobre su espalda con un agujero perfectamente hecho entre los ojos, palabras que nunca llegó a pronunciar atoradas en el borde de su boca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así que eso sucedió... No me pregunten, yo tampoco estoy muy segura de cómo llegamos aquí.   
> Honestamente, para este punto el fic se estaba escribiendo prácticamente a sí mismo y ellos ya hacían lo que bien les parecía, por lo que hubo muy poco que pude hacer para detener sus decisiones (no puedo recordar si en realidad lo intenté seriamente).  
> ¡Bueno, es viernes y hay capítulo y voy a ir a dormir ahora!  
> ¡La retroalimentación es agradable y me hace feliz! Recuerden ser amables con los extraños y mantenerse hidratados.  
> Ily (:


	4. 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida es interesante, en realidad, a veces es calidez y comodidad y otras veces es una perra.  
> Un interludio entre que la vida es un perra para Sherlock, John y Hari, y que la vida... bien, vuelve a ser una perra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí estamos. Disfrutad, (espero).

John ni siquiera sabe honestamente por qué esperó tanto para poner una bala entre los ojos del imbécil. Hasta que su alfa interior casi enloquece de ira por ver a su omega inmovilizado -con el horror y el pánico y el dolor cubriendo sus ojos imposibles-, no desenfundó su arma, apuntó y mató al bastardo que se había atrevido a tocar a Sherlock.

Más tarde, cuando tenga una taza de té en las manos, John pensará en retrospectiva que de haber matado a Moriarty en el segundo en que tuvo la oportunidad, nunca habría tenido que ver a Sherlock caer.

De vuelta en el presente, no obstante, John siente un extraño sentimiento de desapego al ver a su esposa asesinada por su mejor amigo, _en defensa propia_ , y corre a revisar al omega que tiembla imperceptiblemente en su traje ridículamente costoso, con sus rizos siempre arreglados hechos un desastre mientras se sacudía inconscientemente en el agarre de Charles Magnussen.

“Sherlock, dios, ¿estás bien?”. Esos ojos mercuriales se atascan en sus propios ojos azules antes de que el detective asienta con lentitud e intente levantarse, antes de que sus ojos se devuelvan a Magnussen y su peso muerto en sus piernas y deje escapar un sonido agudo de angustia. John reacciona instintivamente, aparta a Magnussen de una patada y reúne al aterrado omega en sus brazos, haciendo sonidos calmantes y manteniéndolo apretado contra su glándula de aroma y dejando salir una gran cantidad de feromonas calmantes.

“Lo lamento, John”. Pronuncia Sherlock, al parecer ya reuniendo su ingenio sobre él. “No creí que estas cosas nos alcanzarían el día de tu boda”, Sherlock respira profundo y luego se aleja, aunque parece que no quiere hacerlo. “Lamento haberle disparado a Mary también, John, entiendo si me odias ahora y yo-”.

John detiene a Sherlock de su diatriba en ese momento.

“Sherlock, por el amor de dios, no te odio. Literalmente fue defensa propia lo que hiciste”.

“El doctor Watson tiene razón, Sherlock”. La voz de Mycroft flota en el aire y Sherlock parece relajarse de verdad por primera vez.

“¿Mi cachorro?”, pregunta el detective con ansiedad apenas contenida y John siente una punzada de _algo_ en su pecho.

“Con Anthea, completamente ajeno, al igual que el resto de los invitados”. Responde Mycroft con uniformidad.

“Maldición”, dice Sherlock, en un completo cambio de humor, “voy a ser procesado por eso, ¿no?”.

“No”, Sherlock hace un sonido de sorpresa y John también, dándose cuenta hasta ese momento que aún tiene uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros delgados de Sherlock. Mycroft frunce el ceño de repente, “a menos que… ¿presentará cargos, doctor Watson?”

John resopla ante la idea ridícula, pero es más su alfa que él. Siente a Sherlock temblar levemente y se patea mentalmente, “no, Mycroft, evidentemente”.

Mycroft asiente. “Fue en defensa propia, Sherlock, me haré cargo. Pero será mejor que el doctor Watson no aparezca en la recepción de nuevo”. 

Sherlock rueda los ojos porque sabe qué coartada pretende usar su hermano, pero asiente de todas maneras.

“Tráeme a mi cachorro, Mycroft”. Pronuncia y John ve al mayor de los Holmes asentir con un movimiento.

“Será mejor que salgan ahora. Sherlock, John”. Mycroft se despide, prácticamente echándolos de la iglesia.

La iglesia.

Donde John se casó más temprano.

Donde Sherlock acaba de asesinar a su esposa.

Donde John asesinó a otro hombre en nombre de su omega.

_Oh._

La realización golpea a John como un tren de carga y de repente se está riendo a medio camino hacia el salón de la recepción.

\----

Sherlock tiene un teoría, eficiente, perfectamente plausible: John ha perdido la cabeza. En serio, todos esos años bajo el sol afgano, sobrevivir a la herida de bala, verlo regresar de la muerte y ver a su esposa morir tuvieron que quitarle la cordura a su doctor. Entre la risa y la falta de reacción triste o enojada por la muerte de Mary, Sherlock está seguro de que el buen doctor simplemente lo ha perdido.

La risa histérica de John no parece en camino de terminar, así que Sherlock saca su teléfono ociosamente y envía un mensaje a Mycroft en una ocurrencia tardía.

Su nombre real era Rosamund. Fue agente de la CIA. SH

“John”, Sherlock finalmente interrumpe la risa del ex-soldado, “¿estás bien?”

John se detiene y se lame los labios, “no lo sé”.

Sherlock parpadea, pero asiente justo a tiempo para oír el grito emocionado de “¡Père!” por parte de su cachorro.

“Hola, Hari”, dice, respirando el suave y precioso aroma de su cachorro, que tienen su propia huella cada vez mejor impresa. “Me gustaría presentarte oficialmente al doctor John Watson”.

“Hola”, dice el infante, antes de olfatear ligeramente el aire y asentir, “alfa”, determina.

Sherlock sonríe y frota su nariz con los rizos oscuros.

“Hola, cachorro”, corresponde John. Antes de suspirar.

Sherlock, sin embargo, lo interrumpe, sabiendo lo que va a decir a continuación. “Siempre serás bienvenido en la calle Baker, John. Aunque me temo que tu habitación ha sido tomada, estoy seguro de que podríamos llegar a un arreglo”.

John sonríe y Sherlock siente que, por fin, está llegando a algún lugar.

\----

Hari no sabe cómo sentirse exactamente acerca del hombre que ahora habita con ellos en la calle Baker, es un hombre agradable y parece mantener a Père a salvo de su trabajo peligroso. Pero Hari aún no está seguro del alfa, ¿no tenía una esposa?

Cuando le pregunta a Père, el detective lo mira nerviosamente y al final le cuenta la historia con un suspiro. Y Hari decide que, bueno, este hombre defendió a Père y por eso merece algún voto de confianza.

Hari también está allí cuando Sherlock se sienta frente a John y le habla sobre la magia. Hari se siente nervioso, y no entiende realmente por qué, tiene a Père y sabe que el detective siempre le defenderá. 

Los nervios persisten.

Hasta que John niega con la cabeza suavemente y sonríe, antes de mirar a Hari con calma. Al final, dice: "por supuesto, no esperaría nada menos de un Holmes". 

Hari oye a Père resoplar, pero él mismo le sonríe a John y siente una cálida comodidad asentándose agradablemente en su centro.

Hari cree que la vida podrá ser tranquila pero, por supuesto, la vida de los chicos de la calle Baker aún necesita pasar pruebas antes de asentarse.

En unos años, cuando la vida lo alcance también, Hari entenderá las palabras “el juego final” como en este momento es incapaz de hacerlo. No obstante, Hari piensa que cada cosa mala trae una cosa buena. Su abandono lo llevó a Père y la última gran debacle (por lo menos, la que John Watson deseará el resto de su vida que sea la última gran debacle) de la vida de Sherlock Holmes y John Watson lo llevó a conocer a las abuelas Holmes. 

Sí, piensa Hari, al final Père siempre salva el día y logra volver a tiempo para darle las buenas noches.

Por lo menos, hasta que la tía Eurus aparece en la escena.

\----

Los primeros días de tener a John Watson de vuelta en su departamento y en su vida, Sherlock no sabe muy bien qué hacer. Esos primeros días son torpes buscando un lugar en donde John pueda acomodarse aparte del sofá, porque esa no es una solución a largo plazo, y porque al parecer la señora Hudson no logra entender que _no, señora H, John y yo no estamos juntos_ , mientras oculta a John del mundo que cree que está a punto de partir a su luna de miel (donde Mary morirá trágicamente en un accidente de avión). Pero al final logran convencerla y que revele el secreto del segundo piso del 221B: hay otra habitación, del mismo tamaño que la que actualmente ocupa Hari, sin embargo, la segunda habitación está llena de cachivaches y la puerta no se puede abrir.

Sherlock descubre pronto que es cierto, por alguna razón la puerta no se puede abrir por más que quiten la cerradura o pateen la puerta.

Al final, Sherlock se frustra y decide que es momento de comenzar a experimentar con la magia de su cachorro.

Camina alrededor del apartamento y se dirige a donde Hari está en la sala, acurrucado en el sillón de Sherlock con un cuaderno para colorear en las rodillas, John sentado frente a él leyendo alguna de sus revistas de medicina.

Sherlock vuelve a entretener el pensamiento de comprarle su propio sillón a Hari, pero lo archiva para después.

(Al final, realmente no lo compra durante años. Sherlock disfruta ver a Hari acomodándose en su sillón o el de John, o en el sofá contra la pared, o en las sillas del comedor de la cocina que a veces terminan en la sala contra la ventana, cubriendo los muebles con su aroma y haciendo que Sherlock siempre se sienta cómodo en casa).

"Hari", llama. El cachorro levanta la vista inmediatamente, deteniendo sus acciones, un color verde suspendido en su mano izquierda.

"¿Si, Père?".

"Creo que es tiempo de que comencemos a ver los límites de tu magia y que comiences a practicar con ella". 

Hari se ilumina entero de inmediato y baja del sillón de un salto, poniendo cuidadosamente su cuaderno para colorear y sus colores sobre la mesa de café y caminando hacia Sherlock.

\----

John respira exasperado pero Sherlock lo silencia con una sola mirada y un “¿crees que pondría en peligro deliberadamente a mi cachorro, John?”.

John se mantiene sabiamente es silencio porque sólo ha estado dos días con ellos y sabe que no, Sherlock nunca pondría en peligro al cachorro, Sherlock incluso mataría a cualquiera que siquiera mirara mal al cachorro.

(John se niega a sí mismo, en sus momentos de debilidad, que le gustaría que el cachorro fuera de ambos).

John observa con asombro mientras Sherlock guía suavemente a Hari con voz cuidadosa y le pide que imagine que la puerta desaparece. Y, cuando la puerta efectivamente desaparece y una gran nube de polvo y un olor profundo a humedad y moho se riega por el piso, Sherlock cubre la cara del infante con su bufanda y los tres bajan las escaleras corriendo. Luego, John sólo puede observar mientras Sherlock felicita y arrulla al cachorro con el afecto desbordando su voz. 

John nunca esperó esa domesticidad por parte de su compañero de piso-

 _Compañero._ Interrumpe su voz alfa en su mente y John se obliga a silenciarla.

(No han hablado, no lo hacen durante el primer mes, no lo hacen hasta después de casi morir, de hecho, de todo lo que sucedió en la iglesia. No hablan del estatus de Sherlock como omega, no hablan acerca de sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, no hablan de la muerte de Mary o de quién era Magnussen, hasta después de que ambos se sienten muy cerca del “demasiado tarde”).

El asunto es que John nunca esperó esa domesticidad de Sherlock Holmes, el “sociópata de alto funcionamiento”, el señor “estoy casado con mi trabajo”, el mismo hombre que miraba a todos por encima de su nariz aristocrática y tenía siempre un comentario sarcástico que goteaba desdén en la punta de la lengua.

Bueno, las personas siempre tienen profundidades interesantes.

“Basta, John, aún haces mucho ruido”.

“Sólo estoy respirando, Sherlock”, refuta, porque está seguro de que no estaba haciendo ningún sonido.

“Piensas demasiado fuerte”. La mirada de Sherlock es su mirada patentada de cansancio cuando está tratando con alguien demasiado obtuso.

John niega con la cabeza, una sonrisa tomando su boca sin su consentimiento.

“Haré té”, dice, sólo porque necesita hacer algo o reunirá a los dos omegas en sus brazos para nunca dejarlos ir y eso… Él no recuerda honestamente por qué no puede hacerlo por unos segundos, pero aún así se va.

Alfas, alfas, siempre son demasiado lentos, le dirá Sherlock eventualmente y John, cómo no, le dará la razón.

Al tercer día de volver al 221B de la calle Baker, John comienza a hablar con una nueva terapeuta. Y John ignora la parte de su cerebro que le dice que hay algo familiar en ella, en sus ojos inteligentes, en la curva de su mandíbula, en su labio inferior y en la forma en que acomoda las manos contra su libreta. John simplemente no puede ubicar _qué_ es lo familiar, hasta que es demasiado tarde.

John va cada semana durante poco más de un mes y medio hasta que, bueno, es hora de conseguir un nuevo terapeuta.

\----

La primavera llega rápido y el detective consultor sabe que su celo se acerca, siempre en algún punto luego del inicio de la estación. Se siente ligeramente nervioso, con John pululando su espacio y no saber qué hacer con Hari, porque no quiere dejarlo ir, pero obviamente no lo someterá a estar por ahí con todas sus hormonas y feromonas fuera de control.

Al final, naturalmente, Sherlock Holmes se decanta por la verdad hacia su cachorro.

Un día, a apenas un par de días de su precalentamiento programado, Sherlock reúne a Hari en sus piernas y ambos toman un té mientras John está durmiendo en su habitación instalada subiendo las escaleras. El detective piensa en cómo llevar la conversación con un cachorro de dos años.

Al final, con un suspiro, Sherlock inicia. “Hari, ¿te he hablado de los omegas, no es así?”, Hari asiente con atención. “Te he hablado de que nuestras dinámicas y la forma en que nuestros cuerpos funcionan al alcanzar la madurez es diferente a la forma en que alfas y betas lo hacen”, el cachorro asiente otra vez.

“Madu _rez_ ”, pronuncia, marcando la z como una serpiente.

“De acuerdo, honestamente, cachorro, no esperaba tener esta conversación tan pronto, por lo que la haré suave. En el futuro, por tu salud, ahondaremos en los detalles más específicos, ¿estás de acuerdo?”.

“Sí, Père”. Hari sabe, en su joven mente, que Sherlock siempre le da el conocimiento que el detective cree apropiado para su edad, incluso con lo difuso que el concepto “apropiado” parece para el detective. 

“Bien, Hari”, Sherlock respira, buscando las palabras. “Existe en omegas una serie de periodos en el año en los cuales sufrimos un… estado, conocido como ‘celo’ o ‘calor’. En esos periodos, necesitamos tiempo a solas y, aquellos que tienen un alfa, necesitan ser cuidados por su alfa-”.

“¿Dolo _r_ oso?”, Hari marca la r, aún incapaz de pronunciarla correctamente.

“Puede ser doloroso en algunos casos, sí, depende del individuo”. Respondió Sherlock, decidido a ser tan honesto como una situación de este calibre lo permitiera.

“No quie-o que suf-as, Père”. Los ojos verdes están entrecerrados con angustia.

Sherlock se conmueve. “Oh, cachorro, estaré bien, lo prometo”.

Hari asiente y Sherlock lo abraza con suavidad, suspirando despacio preguntándose cómo ahondar el siguiente punto.

Hari lo mira fijamente, “¿Qué sucede?”, pregunta, algo tímido en sus ojos.

“Verás, cachorro, un estado de calor obliga al cuerpo de un omega a producir una gran cantidad de hormonas y feromonas de diversas clases”, bueno, eso no era mentira, pero tampoco era cierto en todos los casos, Sherlock odiaba andar en este terreno delgado, “y la exposición a esa cantidad de estímulos no es buena para los cachorros, ¿entiendes?”.

Hari aprieta ligeramente la boca, pero asiente, con valentía.

“Mi dulce cachorro valiente”, arrulla Sherlock, inconsciente de que John se ha levantado y ahora los observa desde la entrada a la sala de estar. “Necesito que vayas con tu tío Mycroft por un tiempo, Hari. Mycroft ha acordado cuidar de ti durante los tres días que dura mi periodo de calor, ¿estás dispuesto a pasar ese tiempo con él?”.

Cuando Sherlock y Hari se miran, Sherlock sabe que su influencia ha sido excepcionalmente positiva en el menor cuando tiene la certeza de que Hari es plenamente consciente de que puede decir que no y Sherlock buscará otra solución. 

Sin embargo, después de algunos segundos de observación, Hari asiente una sola vez, un movimiento ligeramente tambaleante, pero dice, “sí, ir con el tío Mycroft”.

“Sólo tres días”, asegura el detective.

“Sólo t _r_ es días”, repite el infante.

Y parece que eso lo soluciona, por lo menos mientras el cachorro es lo suficientemente joven e inocente para entender las implicaciones que vienen con un calor.

Por supuesto, sucede hasta que Hari gira sus ojos profundos hacia él y sonríe.

“John”. Dice, y Sherlock levanta una ceja.

“Está durmiendo, supongo, ¿para qué lo necesitas?”.

“No yo. Tú, Père”.

Sherlock parpadea y Hari asiente, una especie de conversación silenciosa.

“Es un alfa”.

“Hemos establecido ese hecho hace un tiempo, Hari”.

Hari niega con la cabeza cuando el detective no ve el punto.

“Cuida _r_ ”, dice, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Para John, aún espía, no lo hace, pero para Sherlock sí, y sus ojos, que en ese momento se ven claros como un cielo despejado, se abren cómicamente y su mandíbula se afloja ligeramente, antes de hablar con un carraspeo suave en la garganta.

“John no puede cuidarme, Hari”, Sherlock es inconsciente del ceño de su doctor frunciéndose unos metros más allá porque por supuesto que John puede, es lo que ha estado haciendo desde que conoció al detective loco, es lo que más disfruta hacer. “No durante mi celo, por lo menos”. La realización golpea a John y de repente su boca está seca con lo mucho que _quiere_ cuidar a Sherlock durante el celo que se aproxima.

“¿Por qué no?”, la cabeza de Hari se ladea y pone voz a las preguntas del antiguo médico del ejército más allá.

“No es mi alfa”.

“ _¿Por qué no?_ ”. Sí, John decide, esa es exactamente su pregunta.

“No sabe que soy un omega”.

“Sí lo hace”.

Sherlock levanta una ceja y Hari trata de imitarlo, pero al final sólo frunce un poco la frente cuando sus dos cejas se levantan al tiempo. 

“En el caso hipotético de que lo supiera, cachorro, somos amigos, compañeros de piso y acaba de perder a su esposa-”.

Hari asiente. “Aún un alfa”, interrumpe aún así, como si ese fuera todo el punto.

“No es tan simple, cachorro”.

“Debe _r_ ía”, dice.

Sherlock y John están de acuerdo en silencio.

\----

Al final, resulta que la conversación de Sherlock con Hari acerca del celo es prematura, porque Marzo termina y mediados de Abril llegan y aún no hay indicios del precalentamiento usual de Sherlock. El detective se preocupa vagamente por eso, tomando un caso por alguna razón más allá de su entendimiento en el que casi es asfixiado por un empresario y al final es salvado por John, regañado profusamente en el apartamento aún después de acostar a Hari a dormir y darle las buenas noches.

Se dedica, durante ese tiempo, a seguir instruyendo a Hari en tantos temas como puede pensar que sean útiles para un infante, se divierte y observa a Hari convivir con John, observa como la calle Baker se siente como si Sherlock nunca hubiese saltado en primer lugar. Pasan las noches los tres juntos, a veces Sherlock toca el violín mientras John habla con Hari, a veces Sherlock le está explicando algo a Hari mientras John los observa o lee o revisa correos electrónicos de la clínica en la que trabaja, a veces John está en su sillón riéndose mientras Hari trata de entender por qué Sherlock está tirado en el sofá en medio de una rabieta, mientras su Père le dice que uno de sus experimentos tomó un giro inesperado y complicado que es realmente molesto, y usa todas las palabras grandes que Hari todavía no logra entender del todo. A veces, sólo toman el té en silencio.

Algo así como una familia.

Durante ese tiempo, Sherlock quiere creer, a pesar de que no se lo permite a sí mismo.

Durante esos momentos, también, Sherlock se siente ligeramente aburrido, tomando casos pequeños aquí y allá porque no quiere exponerse innecesariamente antes de un calor. 

Y entonces, a finales de Abril, más cerca de los principios de Mayo, realmente no tiene otra opción.

\----

Durante un mes, después del caso Smith que John honestamente no quiere escribir todavía, la vida es algo así como buena. Se acerca al cachorro, pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con ambos Holmes o por separado, eventualmente él y Hari comienzan a desarrollar una relación estrecha (John tiene que darle la razón a Sherlock cuando dijo una noche que su cachorro era asombroso, tan lleno de sentimientos increíbles que el detective se había privado a sí mismo, tan adaptable, tan valiente, tan inteligente. John ama un poco también la forma en que Sherlock ama al cachorro), corre por Londres detrás de Sherlock, cocina el desayuno y descubre que la comida de Sherlock es deliciosa.

Todo el mundo le ha dado el pésame por la muerte de Mary, el funeral pequeño y privado, una lápida en el cementerio con un nombre que, John descubre después, es falso. Y, a pesar de que John está triste y en algún lugar resentido con la vida, no está ni remotamente cerca tan devastado como cuando Sherlock saltó del edificio de Barts. 

Ese evento aún le da pesadillas algunas noches, y sólo el tenue aroma que cubre todo el 221B, incluso el piso en donde habita John (Sherlock niega para siempre que el haber mantenido la posesiones que John dejó detrás suyo en la calle Baker en una bodega segura en algún lugar de la ciudad, es una acción que involucra algún tipo de sentimentalismo, y que volverlas a ver en el piso le trajo una tranquilidad que desconocía necesitar), es lo único que lo mantiene tranquilo y en línea esas noches.

Luego John se entera, por voz directa de Mycroft, que Mary (cuyo nombre real es Rosamund) fue una agente de la CIA, que trabajó en un equipo especial denominado A.G.R.A (por las iniciales de sus miembros) y que fue una asesina bajo órdenes estadounidenses. También se entera que huyó al Reino Unido cuando una de sus misiones falló y el resto de su equipo murió, decidiendo no enfrentarse a lo que le esperaba. La realización más impactante a la que John se enfrenta, con un Sherlock silencioso a su lado, es que Mary, Rosamund, sólo se le acercó porque estaba bajo las órdenes de Charles Magnussen, un conocido empresario que se hallaba vinculado con varias mafias, para atraerlo y sacarlo de la vida del único detective consultor del mundo. Mycroft les dijo que Magnussen sospechaba que Sherlock estaba vivo y que eventualmente volvería a donde John estuviera. (Sherlock se había tensado ante eso, pero nadie lo había mencionado). John se sintió repentinamente usado, repentinamente vacío y un sabor amargo le cubrió la boca; sentirse mal por la muerte de Mary, que aparte intentó matar a Sherlock, o por matar a ese Magnussen, es mucho más difícil después de eso.

Las conversaciones con Hari son interesantes, John descubre. También descubre su parentesco con Sherlock y se da cuenta de que sí, eso explica muchas cosas acerca del ingenio de ambos, es definitivamente una cosa Holmes.

(También piensa en que es gracioso, porque cuando le dijo a Hari que no esperaba menos de un Holmes fue casi una broma, un modo de expresar aceptación. Pero al final era sencillamente la verdad: John no podía esperar menos de un Holmes que ser sorprendido constantemente).

John ni siquiera quiere pensar en cómo hubiesen sido las cosas si Hari hubiese permanecido con sus tíos maternos, según lo que le contó Sherlock, John espera nunca toparse con esas personas.

Un día, John está repasando algunas enfermedades comunes en niños cuando Hari se sienta a su lado en el sofá y le pregunta qué hace, y luego le pregunta qué significa. Y, de alguna manera, John lo sabe mejor que intentar suavizar la verdad y le explica. Ve el rostro del menor sumirse en profunda concentración y asentir, preguntar cuando la información parece demasiado complicada y entender.

John piensa que, a pesar de que este niño no fue gestado por Sherlock, es todo el detective.

Y John los ama a los dos un poco más cada día que pasa en el 221B de la calle Baker.

\----

Después de algún tiempo, Hari decide que le agrada John. El alfa está constantemente preocupado por Père y por Hari mismo. No es una presencia intrusiva y Hari encuentra muy fácil sentirse cómodo alrededor del hombre.

Después de un tiempo más corto, Hari decide que le gustaría que John y Père estén juntos. Ambos se miran de forma anhelante cuando el otro no está viendo y se cuidan mutuamente, al igual que lo cuidan a él. Hari piensa que simplemente no están hablando, como Père le habla cuando debe explicarle una situación en particular. _Comunicación_ , lo llamó el tío Mycroft y Hari decide que es exactamente eso, John y Père no se están comunicando.

John es agradable, Hari descubre. No le miente cuando le pregunta cosas, le hace chocolate caliente, pasa tiempo con él y con Père, juntos y por separado, le habla de una multiplicidad de cosas, no sólo de la vida académica sino mundana, a veces le cuenta anécdotas de su vida como médico de guerra, las menos sangrientas, las que tienen los finales más felices.

Un día, cerca del final de Abril, Hari se pregunta si podría hacer a John su otro papá, la pareja de Père, el último complemento para la manada. Hari sólo _siente_ que eso sería lo correcto.

Y otro día, muy poco después, se levanta con una sensación inquietante y una voz dulce y femenina cantándole instrucciones al oído. La voz le dice que es _Madre_ y que sólo quiere lo mejor para su pequeña manada, porque Hari es uno de sus hijos favoritos. La _Madre_ le dice que baje hasta la sala, y cuando Hari lo hace encuentra a John medio dormido en el sillón junto a la chimenea, los sonidos que vienen de la habitación de Père, demasiado suaves, indican que el detective está ahí.

Entonces Hari hace algo que es un cuarto decisión, un cuarto comando de la _Madre_ y la mitad instinto de cachorro omega. Sube a las piernas del alfa y la _Madre_ le dice que sacudirlo es una pésima idea, así que no lo hace, oculta su rostro debajo de la barbilla del médico y olfatea alegremente, el deseo de hacer a John Watson su padre alfa en la vanguardia de su mente por algo que es puramente instintivo.

El aroma despierta a John y la _Madre_ le dice a Hari que lo está haciendo bien, que esto es lo que necesitan y que será de gran ayuda. John olfatea a Hari también, puro instinto moviendo sus extremidades agotadas, reconociéndolo como su cachorro y como parte de su manada.

Al final, el agotamiento hará que John no recuerde ese momento instantáneamente, o a la mañana siguiente, pero lo recordará eventualmente.

Hari vuelve a la cama esa noche, a su nido cómodo y calentito, seguro de que ha hecho lo que ha debido ser hecho, y se acurruca cómodamente. Un rato después oye los pasos pesados y arrastrados de John por las escaleras y sabe que, suceda lo que suceda, las cosas van a estar bien.

Es un lástima que nunca se confíe en los vaticinios de un cachorro, ni siquiera cuando éste es mágico y ha recibido ayuda.

\----

Realmente es macabra, la vida en general.

Un día te estás tomando un té hundido en tu cómodo sillón y de repente sientes un vacío dentro, una cosa apabullante que te eriza todos los vellos del cuerpo.

Y entonces recibes un mensaje.

Tienes una hermana menor? JW.

Código rojo. JW

Y, antes de poder sentirte halagado de que tus lecciones hayan rendido frutos en el grueso cráneo del alfa que consideras tuyo, el pánico se dispara a través de tu sistema y lo único que te mantiene en línea es un constante, _poner al cachorro a salvo, recuperar a mi alfa, poner al cachorro a salvo, recuperar a mi alfa, cachorro, alfa, cachorro, alfa, cachorroalfacachorroalfacachorro._

Y entonces llamas a tu hermano entrometido y ni siquiera lo dejas hablar, un reloj en tu mente que ni siquiera sabías que tenías comienza a dar una cuenta atrás.

“Mycroft, necesito que envíes un auto con tu personal de más confianza y envíes a Hari a la Mansión”. Sabes que el idiota del gobierno británico va a interrumpir, así que lo haces primero, desde la profundidad de tu tono más protector omega. “Ahora, Mycroft. No pondré a mi cachorro en peligro”.

Y entonces vas y despiertas al cachorro que acaba de dormirse en una siesta, empacas una maleta apresurada para él e intentas que un pánico ciego no te domine porque _el tiempo se acaba, el tiempo se acaba, el tiempo se acaba._

La agitación ni siquiera te permite darte cuenta de que el aroma del cachorro está impregnado del de tu alfa aparte del tuyo, cuando el vínculo de adopción ha encontrado a la parte alfa que le faltaba en el equilibrio de las cosas.

Sólo sabes que no quieres dejar ir a tu cachorro y te aferras a él por un momento largo.

“Va a estar bien, Père”, promete su voz suavecita y delicada, y la sensación de hundimiento te encoge los huesos de forma dolorosa, hasta que bajas con él y lo pones al cuidado de Anthea, en quien confías, en quien Mycroft confía y, lo que es más importante, en quien el cachorro confía. 

Hari suspira con suavidad y atrapa tu cara con sus manitos.

“Está bien, Père. Ve por papá”. Pero el aturdimiento de la situación en general no te permite darte cuenta de que las palabras del cachorro son más que consuelo, ni mucho menos de la última palabra que ha usado el cachorro para referirse a John.

Y no lo recuerdas durante un tiempo, hasta que toda esta situación infernal termina. 

Pero entonces apenas logras ver a Anthea en el auto y ver al auto irse antes de sentir el pinchazo en el cuello y soltar una maldición al aire.

Y, de repente, todo está oscuro.

Porque la vida es macabra y una perra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Estamos cada vez más cerca del final! Cálculo unos dos capítulos más hasta el final.  
> Espero que realmente estén disfrutando hacia donde nos dirigimos con este viaje salvaje, loco y un poco apresurado. ¡Las cosas se mueven rápido!  
> ¡La retroalimentación es agradable y me hace feliz! Recuerden ser amables con los extraños y mantenerse hidratados.  
> Ily (:


	5. 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Un día tarde, pero aquí estamos!  
> Disfrutad, (espero)

Durante un largo rato, sujetando la mano de Anthea, Hari Holmes no tenía idea de cómo sentirse. Esa casa era enorme, realmente enorme. Hari estaba seguro de que podría perderse. Hari estaba seguro de que se perdería.

Pero luego salieron aquellas mujeres, ambas hermosas. Una es alta y huele a gardenias y regaliz y a alfa, pelinegra, elegante, con dureza en los bordes, con brillantes ojos verdes y pómulos afilados. La otra es más baja, pero igual de elegante, con un estilo más sencillo, menos rígido, con su largo cabello pelirrojo y rizado, las manos elegantes a la altura del pecho y los ojos multicolores de Père, con su olor a clavo y miel y omega relajando a Hari en un nivel primitivo. La más baja es la primera en sonreír y acercarse al cachorro.

“Hola, pequeño”, Hari puede oír el acento francés diluido en la voz de la mujer, lo que hace más fácil determinar que ella es su Gran-maman. “Mi nombre es Loana Holmes, y ella, esa mujer alta e intimidante más allá”, Hari ve a la abuela Holmes resoplar divertida, “es tu abuela Violet Holmes”.

Hari sonríe suave y tímidamente.

“Hari Holmes”, dice, voz pequeña, antes de continuar, “es un placer”.

“Veo que Mycroft ha hallado su influencia en ti, ¿no es así?”, la abuela Holmes pregunta. Pero Hari niega.

“John”, dice. 

Ambas mujeres se miran ante esa información. “¿John Watson?”, pregunta Gran-maman Holmes y Hari asiente.

Anthea sonríe fantasmalmente y le da una mirada a Violet Holmes, junto a un gesto de cabeza, un silencioso: lo explicaré más tarde.

Hari piensa, mientras oye a las abuelas Holmes hablar y las sigue al interior de la casa para tomar el té, que está en una buena manada y que no puede esperar para tenerlos a todos juntos aquí, ya extrañando a Père a pesar de que sabe que está con papá. 

Hari también conoce al mayordomo de la familia, a la cocinera y a las dos ayudantes que habitan en la casa, y siente una sacudida de desconcierto ante eso, pero, como todos los cachorros, se adapta sorprendentemente rápido a ese nuevo escenario y comienza a llevarse increíblemente bien con todos los habitantes de la Mansión. Convivir con todos en la Mansión hace que, día con día, Hari sienta que está en otro lugar familiar, lo que hace ligeramente más tolerable la espera que lo mantiene preocupado. 

\---

La debacle con Eurus es como el infierno desatándose. “La más inteligente de los hermanos Holmes”, Sherlock opina que está sencillamente loca, que simplemente no halló ninguna manera para contener el aburrimiento que los consumía a todos y decidió ceder a la locura, a los juegos macabros y a las matanzas. 

Sherrinford es el mejor lugar para ella.

Pero al principio Sherlock quiere negarse esa información, quiere creer que esa no es una representación de lo que él mismo o Mycroft pudieron ser, Sherlock odia el pensamiento, odia que una inteligencia superior pueda trastornar de esa manera.

Pero, de nuevo, en medio de todo, Sherlock recuerda a Moriarty y como él también estaba loco.

Fue necesario aterrorizar a Mycroft es su loca mansión luego de que Sherlock encontró a John en ese almacén abandonado para que confesara quién demonios era Eurus.

“Fue la más inteligente de nosotros. La menor. Simplemente fue incontenible y, cuando asumí como el gobierno, decidí contener su locura en Sherrinford”. Explica el mayor Holmes, la respiración agitada y el arma en su mano.

Luego de eso, Sherlock sólo puede atrapar fragmentos de memoria.

“Tienes una nueva manada”, pronuncia Eurus, los ojos afilados, los pómulos altos.

Sherlock no responde.

“Tuve una manada, una vez. Un omega encantador que me adoptó cuando me vio acá sola abandonada por mi manada, hizo que su alfa me aceptara y me sacó de aquí”.

“¡Cameos del Vaticano!”, grita John en el oído de Sherlock, voz enloquecida.

Sherlock se suelta el audífono. “Háblame de Moriarty”.

Jugar los juegos de Eurus fue la peor decisión, al final le habló de Moriarty, de cómo la sedujo en su imperio del mal, de cómo le dio todo el afecto que su familia biológica le negó.

“Podría matar al león igual que maté a Barba Roja”. Sherlock no logra ponerle las manos encima cuando ella se va, su voz resonando a través de las paredes. “Quitarte a la manada que has construido justo como lo hice antes. Que sientas la soledad, querido hermano, hasta que te destruyas, y eso destruya a Mycroft”.

_ Barba Roja. Victor. _

El trauma golpea contra Sherlock con la fuerza de un tsunami y se necesitan casi dos horas de Mycroft asegurando que Anthea matará a cualquiera que se acerque a su cachorro y varios minutos de John diciéndole que Hari es demasiado inteligente para que le suceda algo para que el detective se tranquilice, hasta que los juegos se renuevan.

Pararse frente a Molly hasta que ella le diga “te amo” es una de las peores cosas que Sherlock ha tenido que soportar, cree, hasta que se enfrenta a tener que matar a John o a Mycroft. Quiere gritar, pensando en Hari, pensando en el cachorro a quien le prometió no abandonar nunca.

Aún pone el arma contra su propia cabeza, debajo de su barbilla. Esperando, contra toda esperanza, que Eurus se frustre y no tenga que morir, esta vez de verdad.

“Mi nombre es Jim Moriarty. Bienvenida al juego final”. Luego de que Eurus se frustra y cancela el juego, más personas mueren. Sherlock sabe lógicamente que todos en el avión de la grabación están muertos ahora, tan muertos como Moriarty lo está. Sabe que la pequeña niña al teléfono tiene que estar muerta. 

Aún no lo tranquiliza, aún piensa en su cachorro, aún siente que la desesperación le golpea contra las cosquillas y le desgarra los intestinos. 

Aún logra resolver el acertijo.

“Eres tú”.

Eurus aprieta los labios y no lo asesina, pero cuando está a punto de desaparecer para planear alguna nueva jugada macabra, una mujer de mediana edad la golpea contra el piso con fuerza y la somete.

Eurus es enviada de nuevo a Sherrinford y Sherlock tiene un desagradable sentimiento alrededor de su centro al que no le puede otorgar un nombre 

_ Culpa _ , le dice John un rato después, cuando Sherlock le describe sus síntomas.

Sherlock se burla, pero aún así toma un helicóptero a Sherrinford con su Stradivarius, aún así se sienta en una silla más allá del cristal de la celda, aún así toca la misma canción de cuna que le toca a Hari a Eurus.

Aún así, sabe que es su hermana.

De alguna manera, cuando Eurus toma su propio violín y une las notas, se siente como un poco más cerca del perdón, la curación de una herida de la cual no era consciente. Sherlock se resiste al pensamiento, porque Eurus es malvada, pero sabe que Hari necesita conocerla, que Mamá y Mère merecen saber que su última cachorra está viva. Pero no significa que Sherlock esté esperando ese momento.

\----

Tomar el té, descubre Hari, es diferente dependiendo de las personas con las que se esté en el momento. 

Quizá sea la influencia de Père, pero Hari no puede dejar de notar como las manos de las abuelas se mueven. Como Gran-maman parece tan increíblemente cómoda y familiarizada con el espacio personal de la abuela. Como la abuela termina las oraciones de Gran-maman y le sonríe en el borde de su boca, como Père hace también. Parecen comunicarse muy bien, incluso cuando no se están diciendo nada.

La conversación es fácil, y pronto Gran-maman dice que comenzará la instrucción de Hari como un Holmes, con los ojos multicolores brillantes y verde bosque.

La abuela sonríe suavemente y se recuesta. A Hari le recuerda terriblemente a Père y al tío Mycroft. 

Gran-maman le recuerda un poco a John. La expresividad, el entusiasmo, esa mirada dulce y cálida.

“Juntas”, comienza con suavidad Hari, tocando tímidamente el borde de su taza, “mucho tiempo”.

La abuela Holmes parece intrigada ahora, de la misma manera en que Père lo hizo la primera vez, y asiente con tranquilidad.

Gran-maman sólo sonríe.

“¿Cómo?”, pregunta al final, intentando resumir lo que quiere decir lo mejor que puede. 

Oye a la abuela reír con ligereza y a Gran-maman emocionarse.

“Fue muy difícil al principio”, confiesa Gran-maman, “tu abuela no era la persona más expresiva del mundo, cachorro, aunque te sorprenda”, Hari no está sorprendido, “así que al principio de nuestro compromiso no supe si me quería o sólo estaba complaciendo a su familia…”, Gran-maman adquiere un tono de divagación soñadora en su voz y la abuela le pone una mano suave en el hombro.

“Lo que tu Gran-maman quiere decir, Hari”, empieza, un tono mucho más recortado, ignorando resueltamente el puchero de su esposa de la misma manera en que Père ignoraría una petición de John que él considere irracional, “es que en el pasado, en nuestra época, los matrimonios eran concertados y los contrayentes tenían una opinión nula al respecto. Conocí a tu Gran-maman a mediados de mis veinte, con una carrera política que seguir y ninguna intención de unirme, pero eran las órdenes familiares”. La abuela hace una pausa y Hari nota, con una sacudida breve, que Gran-maman no le ha quitado los ojos de encima y la mira con algo que parece adoración. “Los Holmes, Hari, descubrirás, no somos los mejores comunicadores de sentimientos; creo que es un defecto genético, honestamente”, bromea, “así que Loana se sintió terriblemente frustrada en nuestros primeros intercambios, porque no sabía qué quería yo ni qué quería ella”. La abuela pareció interrumpirse de repente.

“¿Entonces?”, pregunta el cachorro, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.

“Loana se cansó de nuestro constante ir y venir. Un día, mientras yo estaba preocupada por asuntos que ya no importan, me interceptó en mi despacho y me interpeló mi comportamiento”. Hari asiente y la abuela gira a mirar a su esposa con una sonrisa, antes de devolver la mirada a su nieto. “Esencialmente me obligó a comunicarme con ella, sin importarle el tormento que ello me produjese o lo difícil que fuese para mí”. Hari parpadea, notando entonces la diferencia: John sabía que nunca podría obligar a Père a nada, así que no lo haría, no lo intentaría, sino que dejaría al detective ir a su ritmo, sin importar lo lento que pudiese ser. “Así”, continúa la abuela, “fue como supe que ella era la mujer perfecta para formar una familia”, Gran-maman se ríe, “pudo ser amor a primera vista, pero no, ella tuvo que pararse sobre mí y demostrarme su carácter. Fue… amor a primer conflicto, diría”. Las abuelas se ríen y Hari les sonríe, porque tienen una risa preciosa aunque él realmente no entienda el chiste.

Pero esa conversación ha traído algo iluminador a su mente infantil: Père y papá no van a comunicarse por sí mismos, ambos demasiado tercos y demasiado abstraídos en asuntos emocionales, así que depende de Hari que lo hagan y que su manada se solidifique.

Tomando un nuevo sorbo de su té y mirando fijamente a sus abuelas, Hari Holmes tomará la primera decisión de las muchas que eventualmente forjarán su propio carácter: él logrará que papá y Père se comuniquen, a la brevedad posible. 

\----

_ “Lo hizo por ti”, la voz de Mycroft resonó en su oído por un momento largo. John se giró a mirarlo, confundido en el asiento trasero de un sedán elegante. _

_ Rumbo a la Mansión Holmes. La maldita Mansión Holmes.  _

_ John sentía la ansiedad en el borde de su estómago al pensar en ir a la casa donde Sherlock creció, pero luego de verlo subir a ese helicóptero, seguir a Mycroft para verificar al cachorro (no sabía exactamente de dónde provenía la urgencia creciente de asegurarse de que Hari se hubiera mantenido a salvo de los juegos macabros de su desconocida tía) fue lo único que le impidió correr detrás de su - _ no es suyo, no es suyo- _ omega y prohibirle ir a Sherrinford.  _

_ “No entiendo”. El mayor de los Holmes rodando los ojos no era una vista a la que John estuviera del todo ajeno, pero aún era particular dirigido a él. _

_ “Evidentemente, doctor Watson”, el tono de Mycroft era casi inquietante. “Morir”, continuó, “lo hizo por ti”. _

_ “Y por Greg y la señora Hudson”. _

_ Mycroft resopló. “Daños colaterales”, desestimó, “por ti saltó del edificio, por ti fue de ciudad en ciudad, de país en país, desentrañando una red criminal completa bajo órdenes del gobierno británico-”. _

_ “Tus órdenes, entonces”. _

_ Mycroft inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento. _

_ “Sí, mis órdenes. Lo que trato de decir, John”, la voz de Mycroft adquirió un tinte ligeramente más informal, “es que Sherlock jamás habría aceptado hacer eso por nadie, no le habría importado, habría caído bajo el peso de los juegos de Moriarty, de no ser por ti”. John quiso negar el peso en esa afirmación, pero Mycroft no lo dejó, continuando implacablemente. “Lo que es más importante, John, es que por ti volvió de la muerte”. Mycroft repentinamente pareció tenso, ligeramente perturbado, pero para John, quien había vivido tanto tiempo con Sherlock, otro maestro en esconder sus emociones, las expresiones del mayor de los Holmes fueron tan claras como el día: Mycroft estaba ansioso, preocupado, inquieto por temores que no podía borrar. “Fue capturado al final, doctor. Fue capturado cuando el imperio de Moriarty había caído y fue torturado durante semanas antes de que pudiera encontrarlo. Cuando lo encontré estaba en mal estado, pero me preguntó si estabas a salvo. Luego de que se lo juré, preguntó por el Detective Inspector Lestrade y por la señora Hudson, sólo después de asegurarse de que estabas a salvo. Tuvo que ser operado, sufrió demasiadas lesiones importantes”. John sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que seguía. “Murió en la mesa, John, dos veces. Volvió diciendo tu nombre”. _

_ John puso su cabeza en sus manos y sus codos en sus muslos, de repente aterrorizado, de repente necesitando reunir a su  _ -no es suyo, no es suyo- _ omega en sus brazos y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, de que estuviera a salvo. Maldición, John de repente quería poner a Sherlock en una maldita torre y evitar que cualquier mal lo alcanzara otra vez. Pero no podía. Sabía- sabía que el detective no lo dejaría.  _

_ John levantó la cabeza hacia Mycroft y se lamió los labios. “¿Por qué, Mycroft?”. _

_ “Porque tuve demasiado tiempo para asimilar, John, que para mi hermano… siempre serás tú. Y que si no eres tú, entonces no será nadie”. Sentencia el mayor, con sus ojos sabios y entrometidos perforando el alma de John. “Pero necesitas entender, doctor, que mi hermano jamás aceptará la culpa de tu parte, lo leerá en ti y entonces… entonces ustedes dos se perderán para siempre”. _

La sentencia de Mycroft resuena en la mente de John mientras camina hacia la Mansión Holmes con Anthea a su lado, ambos en silencio.

John sólo sabe que no puede perder a Sherlock, sin importar nada. Dolió demasiado perderle aquella vez hace más de dos años, dolió demasiado cuando el bastardo insufrible saltó del techo de Barts. John sintió que una parte de él había muerto y recuerda el dolor en el que su alfa se sumió luego de la muerte de Sherlock. 

John había negado con incredulidad ante el pensamiento de que su alfa había tomado a un beta por compañero, pero aún así vivió el luto, porque no sabía cómo vivir sin Sherlock. Luego llegó Mary y John creyó que podría, que él podría vivir sin su compañero, sin su mejor amigo, sin su detective loco e insufrible. Se mintió a sí mismo y a todos y fingió seguir adelante. Creyó que si su alfa ya había tomado a un beta como compañero, podría tomar a otra con el tiempo suficiente. 

Estúpido, estúpido John. Que él no supiera que Sherlock era un omega no significaba que su alfa lo ignorara también.

Luego volvió Sherlock y su alfa, largo tiempo dormido, volvió a la vida. Gimoteó durante un mes por su compañero, sobre por qué estaba demasiado lejos, sobre por qué no podía olerlo y estaba durmiendo en la cama con alguien que no era suyo. Cuando volvió al 221B de la calle Baker, su alfa entró en paz al estar en el mismo territorio de su compañero, sólo que ahora John era consciente que Sherlock es un omega. 

John siempre había sabido que amaba al detective, más allá de sus géneros secundarios. John siempre había sabido que sólo el amor podía mantener a una persona al lado de alguien como Sherlock, alguien con tantas manías extrañas y un carácter tan peculiar. Pero todo aquello en Sherlock que desencadenaba las reacciones más viscerales en otros, apenas lograba molestar a John y, en la mayoría de casos, divertirlo.

Cuando Hari corre hacia él, John toma una decisión en un segundo demasiado rápido. Él va a proteger a su manada, asegurarse de que su manada sea suya para cuidar y mantener, sin importar nada.

Hari corre, saluda a Anthea con suavidad y abraza la pierna de John.

“¿Père?”, cuestiona con voz ligeramente trémula.

John decide que Hari nunca debería tener miedo del paradero de su padre omega.

“Está bien, cachorro. Solucionando los últimos detalles del caso. Estoy seguro que se unirá a nosotros pronto”. Hari se relaja y sonríe, tendiendo su mano a John, quien la toma.

John no se da cuenta de la forma que ha tratado al cachorro, o no piensa demasiado en ello, como si fuera suyo, el vínculo de adopción asentándose cómodamente en la aceptación. Más allá, Anthea olfatea ligeramente el aire y sonríe, tomando discretamente su teléfono y decidiendo que su presencia ya no es requerida en la casa Holmes, habiendo preparado ya a las señoras Holmes para la presencia de John Watson, ex-médico alfa del ejército británico.

\----

Pisar la Mansión Holmes después de tanto tiempo es un sentimiento extraño. Sabe que Mycroft lo alcanzará más tarde ese día, sabe que John y Hari están ahí en algún lugar, y está deseando verlos. Pero aún es un sentimiento extraño, necesitando saber cómo se sintió Hari con Mamá y Mère en esa casa enorme, necesitando saber también cómo se sintieron ellas con su cachorro. Una voz en el fondo de su mente señaló que también quería asegurarse que su alfa estuviese bien y no enojado con él, pero el detective omega la ignoró felizmente. 

Cuando Sherlock entra en la sala, no obstante, es prácticamente imposible ignorar al omega en su interior ante la vista que lo saluda, por lo que Sherlock necesita un momento o dos para despejar su mente lo suficiente.

Hari tiene su cabeza puesta sobre el regazo de John, mientras el médico habla tranquilamente con la Mère de Sherlock.

La familiaridad cálida que se le asienta en el estómago es como un puñetazo en la garganta.

Cuando la mirada de su alfa se encuentra con la suya, Sherlock siente las piernas temblarle, pero se niega a demostrarlo, y en cambio da un asentimiento tranquilo a la habitación.

Mère se levanta, toda su exuberancia Vernet (que desgraciadamente no pudo heredar a sus hijos) en exhibición mientras envuelve sus brazos cortos y delgados alrededor de marco de su hijo.

“Tener un cachorro te ha hecho bien, mon petit _.  _ Te ves más saludable que en años”. 

Sherlock niega suavemente con la cabeza y le besa el pelo a Mère.

“Es bueno verte también, Mère”. 

La vista de su cachorro en el regazo de John mantiene los instintos omega del detective a raya, pero sabe, en el fondo de sí mismo, que la conversación que ha estado evitando tener con su alfa se aproxima cada vez más.

Sherlock lo aplazará todo lo que pueda, eso es seguro.

\----

John no sabía qué estaba esperando cuando Sherlock volviera a la casa en la que creció. Ver a Loane Holmes saltar a los brazos de su hijo menor y a Sherlock recibirla con todo ese afecto llena algo en el corazón de John que ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba llenarse. 

La cabeza del cachorro está sobre su regazo y los alborotados rizos negros son todo en lo que el doctor puede concentrarse para no llevar al omega a sus brazos y exigirle que nunca más le dé un susto como el de las semanas que han pasado. No lo hace, no es su lugar. A pesar de que John realmente  _ quiere _ .

El cachorro se despierta después de un rato con sus grandes ojos aturdidos y salta a los brazos de Sherlock. Un sentimiento se enrosca plácidamente en el centro de John, deseando poder ir hacia los dos omegas y encerrarlos a ambos en la seguridad de sus brazos y nunca más dejarlos ir. Llamarlos su omega y su cachorro y llevarlos a ambos a casa.

John sabe que no puede, que son deseos tontos y desesperados, pero  _ quiere _ con una fuerza con la que nunca antes ha querido nada. 

John, en cambio, se recuesta en el sofá y mira la escena, atrapa la mirada de Loane Holmes y le sonríe a la agradable mujer. Más allá, escucha a Violet recibir a Mycroft en la entrada.

Y John siente que, de alguna manera, es justo aquí donde debió terminar; donde la vida lo preparó para estar.

Pero nada, nada en la vida, preparó a John para una discusión familiar Holmes. 

La matriarca Holmes, Violet, está completamente impávida a media tarde frente a sus hijos, sentada derecha y tensa como la cuerda de un arco, el ventanal detrás de ella dejando caer los últimos rayos del sol y dándole a toda la escena un aire fantasmal y ligeramente aterrador. Mientras tanto, Loane Holmes está de pie frente a la ventana, mirando al jardín y dándole la espalda a todos, los brazos cruzados frente al pecho agravando la línea tensa de sus hombros. Después de que Mycroft comenzó a hablar, Loane no dejó que ni siquiera su esposa la tocara.

“Entonces, ¿Eurus está viva?”, pregunta Violet, haciendo temblar a John ligeramente en su posición de pie. John había intentado irse, darle privacidad a la familia, pero Loane le había pedido que se quedara y luego Sherlock lo había mirado con esos ojos y había señalado el lugar a su lado, el acto más suplicante que cualquiera conseguiría del detective, así que John no pudo irse. 

Hari está acurrucado en los brazos de Sherlock e intenta consolarlo de la manera instintiva en que todos los cachorros tratan de consolar, por lo que el suave aroma a infante y omega está llenando la habitación y evitando un colapso inminente de todas las personalidades en el salón. 

“Sí”, responde Mycroft.

“¿Dónde?”, pregunta Loane, bruscamente.

“Sherrinford”.

Loane gira con una violencia que John jamás pensó ver en el marco pequeño y ágil. 

“Pusiste a tu hermana, tu hermana menor, ¿en Sherrinford, Mycroft?”, la voz está mortalmente fría y Violet se mueve ligeramente.

“Era lo mejor para ella, Mère”, respira Mycroft, “está trastornada”. 

Violet aprieta la boca y gira la mirada cuando Loane gira hacia ella, aparentemente incapaz de verla.

Loane respira profundo.

“¿Permitiste esto, Violet?”.

Violet niega, esta vez mirando a su esposa.

“¿Y tú, Sherlock?”, la pelirroja se gira a su hijo menor con sus ojos atentos y penetrantes.

“Había borrado a Eurus de mi memoria, Mère”, explica el omega con cuidado, “no la habría recordado nunca si ella no hubiese salido de Sherrinford y hubiese venido tras de mí”. 

Loane parece sólo ligeramente apaciguada ante eso. 

“¿Qué quieres decir con borrarla?”, replicó Violet.

“Fue la forma de tratar con el trauma”, explica. Para John, no explica nada. Y, por lo que ve, Loane también parece un poco confundida.

“Barba roja”, determina Violet cerrando los ojos.

“¿Victor?”, interviene Loane.

Mycroft, nota John tardíamente, se ha mantenido cuidadosamente en silencio a menos que alguna de sus progenitoras se dirija directamente a él. 

“Eurus lo asesinó, Mère. Cuando éramos niños”, explica Mycroft antes de volver al silencio hermético.

“No, eso…”.

Sherlock pone cuidadosamente la cabeza del cachorro sobre su hombro y mantiene su mano sobre su oreja, antes de interrumpir a la omega mayor.

“Lo hizo, Mère. Bloqueé el recuerdo la mayor parte de mi vida, pero no significa que no estuviera en mi mente. Empujó a Victor por el pozo y cantó todo el tiempo, ambos estábamos ahí, Victor y yo. Era para darme una lección, dijo”. Explica Sherlock y John ve lo difícil que es para él, a pesar de su exterior inafectado.

Aparentemente todos lo ven, porque John también nota el movimiento abortado de Loane, detenida por su esposa de dirigirse al detective, y la mirada fija de Mycroft, algo parecido a la simpatía en los ojos verdes del alfa. Hari hace un sonido suave y su cabeza se mueve en círculos pequeños, seguramente está frotando su nariz contra la mejilla de su Père. John se mueve antes de darse cuenta, deteniendo su mano a milímetros del hombro del detective, los ojos mercuriales giran hacia él y John está a punto de retirar su mano hasta que ese hombro delgado se eleva y rompe la distancia hacia sus dedos, la mano de John apoyándose con naturalidad y los ojos de su detective mirando los suyos todo el tiempo.

La voz de Loane rompe el momento, pero la mano de John persigue el hombro de Sherlock cuando desciende.

“Quiero ir a verla”. Exige.

“Mère… puede no ser la mejor idea”.

La mirada de Loane es inflexible hacia Mycroft y levanta una ceja de forma desdeñosa. “Trastornada o no, aún es mi cachorra. Quiero verla”.

Al parecer, negarle algo a un omega Holmes, ya sea de sangre o por matrimonio, es imposible, nota John. Mycroft baja ligeramente los hombros y mira a su madre, quien mira a su esposa exigente en toda su postura derecha. Mycroft se lleva la mano a la cara y se frota la frente.

“Está bien, está bien, Mère. Como siempre, y como le heredaste a Sherlock, será como quieres”.

“Por desgracia para todos, cher _ , _ es una cosa que aprendí como Holmes, no una cosa Vernet”. Sonríe Loane torcidamente. 

John sólo gira a mirar al detective y se da cuenta de que sí, obtener lo que quieren es una cosa Holmes. El antiguo doctor del ejército siente que debería sentir compasión por sí mismo, pero en su lugar baja la mirada a los rizos desordenados que se apoyan en el hombro de su detective que no está cubierto por su mano, y siente compasión por cualquiera que un día se enamore del cachorro y crea que pueda estar por encima de él.

El pensamiento, curiosamente, hace sonreír a John, sintiendo que es su deber sentir compasión por esa persona aún desconocida, pues el doctor está seguro de que esa persona no lo lamentará en absoluto por sí misma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así que... eso está ahí.  
> ¡Cada vez más cerca del final y espero que lo estén disfrutando!  
> La retroalimentación es agradable y me hace feliz. Recuerden siempre ser amables con los extraños y mantenerse hidratados.  
> Ily(:


	6. 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La conversación entre John y Sherlock no puede ser pospuesta más tiempo, sin importar las intenciones del detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Disfrutad, (espero)!
> 
> Advertencia de desencadenante potencial: Hay una descripción un poco gráfica (espero que no demasiado) de un intento de violación posterior a un secuestro, ten cuidado si eso produce sentimientos negativos en ti, por si acaso: es un bloque de texto considerable escrito en cursiva. ¡Por favor, mantente a salvo y recuerda que tus sentimientos siempre son válidos!

A pesar de que la conversación fue corta y sin gritos innecesarios, Sherlock aún está exhausto cuando termina y Madre y Mère dicen que pueden retirarse todos hasta la hora de la cena. Sherlock piensa distantemente que podría quedarse aquí, en la casa familiar, hasta que su calor lo alcance. Entonces podría dejar al cachorro a salvo en un lugar que ya conoce y sufrir los agonizantes días en la soledad del departamento o de una habitación alquilada. 

Sherlock sabe que ya no puede darse el lujo de tomar más casos, a pesar de que su ciclo se descontroló por alguna razón, no era sensato seguir tomando casos a sabiendas de que su calor podría comenzar en cualquiera de ellos en esta primavera. 

Camina hacia la habitación que alguna vez fue suya en esta casa con Hari en sus brazos y su alfa a cuestas.

“¿Cómo fue?”, pregunta John, su voz suave, sin presionar. Sherlock sabe que podría encogerse de hombros y el doctor no presionará.

Decide no hacerlo, sin embargo.

“Sentimental”, es todo lo que dice, y siente el movimiento abortado de consuelo que John trata de llevar a cabo.

Sherlock está cerca de su punto de ruptura, pero no allí aún. Así que respira y entra, desplomándose en uno de los sillones de la habitación con su cachorro seguro en sus brazos, John merodeando en la puerta hasta que el detective rueda los ojos y le indica sentarse, lo que hace con un suspiro agradecido.

Repentinamente, Hari levanta la cabeza y lo mira fijamente.

“¿Bien, Père?”.

“Todo salió bien al final, cachorro”, dice con una caricia al cabello suave.

“¿Sin heridas?”.

“Estoy perfectamente sano”.

Los enormes ojos escrutadores siguen con la mirada fija en el detective omega por un rato más, hasta que parece ver la verdad en él y se relaja nuevamente, saltando de su regazo al suelo.

“¿A dónde vas?”.

“Con Gran-maman”, dice, como si fuera obvio, mirando a John.

“¿Por qué?”, pregunta Sherlock esta vez.

“ _ Aprender… francés _ ”, dice, en francés.

“ _ Esfuérzate entonces, cachorro”,  _ responde Sherlock también en francés. 

Sherlock nota vagamente la forma en que John parece ligeramente golpeado por algo, como paralizado, pero se encoge mentalmente de hombros.

“Supongo que iré a la biblioteca mientras estás aprendiendo con Mère, entonces”.

“No”, responde Hari. Sherlock levanta una ceja y el cachorro resopla con frustración. “Ustedes dos”, pronuncia con su voz aún torpe, señalando al detective mismo y a John alternativamente, “van a hablar, ahora,  _ por fin _ ”, termina con una mueca que trae recuerdos a la mente de Sherlock.

“Veo que Mère ha hallado su influencia en ti”, pronuncia Sherlock.

Hari lo mira de forma no impresionada durante un minuto largo hasta que el detective se deja caer contra el respaldo del asiento.

“Bien, bien, será como quieres, aunque no sé de qué exactamente quieres que hablemos”, el cachorro vuelve a dirigirle una mirada no impresionada y Sherlock resopla.

Cuando el infante sale por la puerta y la cierra con sus deditos, haciéndola resonar contra el marco y lanzando un “perdón” musical más allá de la madera, Sherlock se permite sonreír levemente.

“Vencido por un infante de casi tres años”.

“Si no lo hubiese visto, no lo creería”, pronuncia John, sobresaltando al detective.

“Debería ir por un poco de té”, anuncia.

“Sherlock”. Esa voz… dios, Sherlock honestamente intentó odiar esa voz. Aún lo congela en su lugar y gira a mirar a su dueño.

“¿Sí, John?”. 

“Hari tiene razón… Tenemos que hablar”.

\----

Durante un segundo largo y cristalino, nadie en la habitación se mueve. Los dos hombres se miran fijamente desde sus posiciones hasta que el doctor, el alfa, pensando en cómo debe hacerse cargo por una vez con el detective, comienza a hablar.

“¿Por qué saltaste, Sherlock?”.

“Tenía que”, comienza el detective, parece que casi sin una dirección consciente de hacerlo. “Moriarty había amenazado tu vida, y la de la señora Hudson y Lestrade. Pero la  _ tuya _ . Él supo lo que eso me haría, él supo que me dejaría sin otra opción. Tuve que saltar, John, tuviste que creer que morí”. 

\----

La respiración de John se corta mientras el nerviosismo de Sherlock se hace obvio. John cierra los ojos y apoya su cabeza en su palma derecha, pensando por un segundo.

Pero el detective no había terminado.

“Dijo que quemaría mi corazón”, respira, tembloroso. “Y lo hizo, ¿no? Al final, todo fue como Moriarty quería”.

John, por un segundo, no entiende. Su cerebro tarda en ponerse al día.

“Tu corazón…”, John no termina la oración, no se permite creer. No sabe que dos palabras enviarán a Sherlock a una diatriba.

“Tú”, inicia, mira al doctor con esos ojos mercuriales por un segundo y la respiración de John se rompe, se cristaliza en su pecho, se agita, su cerebro se congela, no puede pensar, no puede creerlo. El momento se rompe cuando Sherlock gira su cabeza hacia la ventana. “Siempre fuiste tú, John, desde la primera noche en San Bart, desde Angelo, desde mucho antes de conocer a Moriarty”.

“Dijiste que no estabas interesado”.

“Mentí”, se encoge de hombros, “no te conocía. No sabía si te quedarías”.

“Pero lo hice”. Dice, porque necesita decir algo, necesita entender.

“Sí, ¿y no fue eso lo más sorprendente”, pregunta, retóricamente. “Creí que funcionaría cuando no te fuiste. Y luego el bombardero. Moriarty. Cuando te secuestró yo-... nada más importó en ese momento. Los códigos, la moral, el mundo. Nada, John. No supe qué hacer, así que no hice nada”, respira profundo. “Y luego el juego con Moriarty fue demasiado lejos”, si John mira con suficiente atención, como efectivamente está haciendo, notará las lágrimas no derramadas en los ojos de su omega, “me amenazó y dijo que te mataría si yo no moría declarándome un fraude. Cuando dijiste que sabías que no era cierto antes de que saltara, John, pensé que podría volver y estaríamos bien, pensé que podría explicarlo y estaríamos bien. Tal vez no me aceptaras después de eso, sabiendo que también te oculté otras cosas aún viviendo contigo. Pero podría tenerte de alguna manera, y prefería eso a cualquier otra cosa”, la respiración de Sherlock hace que parezca que, de alguna manera, está hablando sin una dirección consciente de su cerebro. “Así que morí y fui a través del mundo siguiendo las órdenes de Mycroft y luego-”, la forma en que Sherlock cierra los ojos y no continúa esa línea de pensamiento le hace a John saber exactamente de qué está hablando ahora. Sherlock vuelve a mirar a John y hay algo casi autodestructivo en sus ojos a la luz moribunda de la tarde. “Y, finalmente, volví, pensando en decirte la verdad y creyendo que terminaría bien. Pero entonces estaba Mary”, Sherlock se ríe, suena triste, John odia el sonido de inmediato, “debí considerar que podría suceder, seguirías adelante, evidentemente. Ahora, es tan obvio que lo harías. Pero no lo pensé. No fue racional no considerarlo, fue estúpido, siempre he tenido un punto ciego cuando se trata de ti”. Cuando termina, y John está completamente quieto y sin respirar, Sherlock se deja caer en la silla con un suspiro y mira un punto indefinido en la pared.

“Casi no lo hago”, es lo primero que dice.

“¿Qué?”, la confusión en el rostro de Sherlock es adorable y John quiere besarlo, pero necesitan hablar primero.

Hablar primero y besar sin sentido a Sherlock después, suena como un plan perfectamente plausible para el alfa.  _ Concentrate, Watson _ , se reprende mentalmente.

“Seguir adelante”. Sherlock parpadea de una manera que John está seguro que él mismo consideraría estúpida, así que elabora. “Después de que saltaste”, John se niega a utilizar cualquier forma de la palabra ‘muerte’ en relación con Sherlock, “casi no consigo seguir adelante”. Respira, porque lo que está a punto de decir puede darle a Sherlock o hacer que lo pierda para siempre. “Estaba sorprendido, al principio, por eso, pero lo viví y traté, pero era tan difícil sin ti, tan gris. Y luego apareció Mary, y tres meses después comencé a pensar en casarme con ella, sólo para ver si podía seguir adelante sin ti. Y después volviste y creo que me comprometí sólo para probarme a mí mismo que podía”, los ojos de Sherlock están abiertos y redondos y llenos de dolor. John sonríe sarcásticamente. “Pero aún así no pude. Una parte de mí se fue cuando lo hiciste. Mi alfa interno, supongo. Sólo despertó cuando volviste, y comencé a sentir que estaba en el lugar equivocado al lado de Mary, lo que ahora es obvio porque- bueno, ya sabes”. John sacude la cabeza, la sonrisa sarcástica aún allí. “Y luego, en la boda, fui el peor esposo del mundo”. 

“No lo creo, John”.

“Sí”.

Sherlock rueda los ojos. “¿Por qué?”.

“¿No puedes decirlo?”.

“No”.

John respira, aquí va. “Porque ahí tenía yo a esta mujer perfectamente adecuada para contraer nupcias. Y todo lo que quería, Sherlock, era estar casado con el hombre que tocó la pieza musical más triste de la historia en mi boda”.

\----

Si a Sherlock Holmes le preguntaran quién es la persona más sorprendente del mundo, él diría que es John Watson sin dudarlo un segundo. John es el único ser que siempre ha logrado sorprender al detective constantemente. 

Sherlock siente que todo su palacio mental necesita se reorganizado después de la información que acaba de obtener, pero entonces-

“¿Lo sabías?”, le pregunta al alfa frente a él.

“¿El qué, Sherlock?”.

“Que soy un omega”.

“No”, responde, “no lo supe hasta que entraste en la iglesia con Hari, el vínculo de adopción me lo dijo”.

_ “Sí lo sabe”. La voz de Hari retumba en la mente de Sherlock y sólo puede golpearse mentalmente porque es evidente ahora que lo piensa. Dios, qué estúpido se vuelve al rededor de John. _

“Entonces, por eso pensaste en tu boda que-”.

“No, Sherlock”, John hace que Sherlock lo escuche, “¿sabes por qué fue tan difícil para mí después de que te fuiste?”, Sherlock niega. “Porque a pesar de que yo creía que eras beta, la única verdad que nunca pude negar en los años en que vivimos juntos, Sherlock, es que te considero mi compañero. Beta u omega, era irrelevante para mí, mi alfa interno te asumió como su compañero y eso es todo, eras mi compañero y porque eso, el-... mientras no estabas, fue tan difícil, por eso me tomó tanto seguir adelante”. 

“Lo siento, John”. La sorpresa en los ojos de John hace que Sherlock recuerde que hay muchas cosa por las que pedir perdón. “Aún lo lamento, por dispararle a Mary”.

“Me usó, Sherlock. Trabajaba para alguien más”. John niega con la cabeza. “Me dolió al principio, llegué a apreciarla. Después de saber lo que hizo fue mucho más difícil sentir el luto por ella”.

Sherlock asiente y piensa, casi esperanzado, que la conversación ha terminado las partes difíciles, hasta que John vuelve a hablar.

“¿Quién era Charles Magnussen, Sherlock?”.

“Sabes quién era. Un empresario-”, John lo interrumpe.

“Conectado con mafias, sí. Preguntó quién era él en tu vida, Sherlock”.

“Me gustaría decir que nadie, pero…”.

Entonces John se inclina un poco más cerca. “Hey, está bien si no quieres decirme”.

“No, está bien, Charless Magnussen era amigo de la familia, un viejo conocido de mamá. Nunca le agradó a Mère, dicen”. La voz de Sherlock se apaga, pero continúa con la historia. “Yo tenía dieciséis años la primera vez que lo vi”.

\---

_ El salón era enorme y Sherlock, de dieciséis años, estaba aburrido. Mamá y Mère habían lanzado una fiesta para algún tipo de caridad que Sherlock ni siquiera se molestó en saber. _

_ Su presentación se acercaba mientras los años de madurez corrían rápido hacia él, pero honestamente todos y la prima de su Magestad sabían que presentaría omega. Aburrido. No relevante. Sherlock no se aparearía nunca, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Quién lo querría?  _

_ Entonces lo vio, alto y demasiado mayor y demasiado concentrado en el futuro omega. Sherlock quiso correr en dirección contraria hasta que mamá caminó hacia él con ese hombre a su lado. El aroma a carbón y algo ácido que le picaba en la nariz sólo aumentó el repudió de Sherlock, pero una mirada de Violet Holmes lo obligó a ser cortés. _

_ “Sherlock, te presento al señor Charles Magnussen”. Dijo mamá. _

_ “Es un placer, señor Magnussen”. Sherlock se obligó a sí mismo a estirar una de sus manos, en un movimiento que podría considerarse tímido en su vacilación. _

_ “Oh, por favor, llámame Charles”. Dijo el hombre y entonces Sherlock lo vio, el deseo, la posesividad, la lujuria no adulterada dirigida específicamente a él, en los ojos oscuros de Magnussen. _

_ Cuando pudo escabullirse de la fiesta, tuvo que correr a su habitación a vomitar. _

\---

“Creí que no lo vería de nuevo, después de que sus negocios con mi familia se hundieron por su lado y él se fue”. Sherlock respira y mira fijamente a John. “Pero me equivoque. Poco después de mi presentación”, continúa, “tenía dieciocho años y volví a la universidad a completar mis estudios en química. Ya comenzaba a iniciar mi adicción, y entonces él se aprovechó de eso…”

\---

_ Mayo era caliente, infernalmente caliente. La cocaína en su sistema no era suficiente para distraerlo del calor horrible y sofocante que se alzaba a través de la ciudad, ¿o sólo era él? _

_ No importaba, su mente se había callado, a pesar del calor insoportable que le hacía picar la piel. _

_ Entonces un golpe en la cabeza a la salida del callejón donde acababa de conseguir la droga y cayó inconsciente. _

_ Al despertar estaba atado y desnudo y aún drogado, muy drogado. ¿Tal vez se excedió en la dosis? No, habría tenido una sobredosis, seguro, era evidente.  _

_ Su mente volvía a estar demasiado activa, Sherlock necesitaba que se callara por un momento. _

_ Luego olió, el carbón y el ácido, y el pánico se disparó por su cuerpo como un cañón. _

_ “Hola, precioso”, la voz arrastrada le dio escalofríos. _

_ “Magnussen”, reunió todo el desprecio que pudo en el apellido del hombre. _

_ Magnussen sólo chascó la lengua. _

_ “Le dije a tu madre que te tendría cuando presentaras, pero la perra insistió en que era tu decisión con quién te apareabas. Estúpida. Ella me obligó a secuestrarte, omega. Si hubiese aceptado el contrato de vinculación, ni siquiera habrías probado esas porquerías de drogas”, escupió Magnussen. _

_ “Jódete, no me voy a aparear contigo”. _

_ “Oh, pero lo harás, cuando te desintoxiques, la abstinencia te dará tanto estrés que forzará tu cuerpo a un calor, y entonces te follaré y uniré, como debe ser”. _

_ Sherlock sintió asco, pero comprendió que el hombre no mentía, el calor forzado por estrés era cierto. _

_ Pero Magnussen nunca tomó en cuenta que le tomaría días a Sherlock desintoxicarse y que Mycroft era el gobierno británico. Estúpido de su parte, en verdad. _

_ Aún así, durante largas e interminables horas, mientras la droga se limpiaba de su sistema y el largo proceso de desintoxicación comenzaba, Sherlock tuvo que soportar a Magnussen tocándolo todo el tiempo. _

_ “Preparando tu cuerpo para mí”, se atrevió a decir. Sherlock lo escupió en la cara y Magnussen lo abofeteó con fuerza. _

_ Un día, aparentemente harto de esperar, Magnussen puso su cuerpo sobre el de Sherlock y el miedo se volvió terror, y pronto el terror, pánico y horror. La desesperación tomó la garganta del omega y todo lo que quiso fue escapar y  _ llorar _ , y Sherlock Holmes no lloraba. Pero cuando Magnussen tenía su rostro contra la clavícula de Sherlock y se estaba desabrochando los pantalones, Mycroft entró a la habitación con tres hombres fuertemente armados. _

_ “Deja a mi hermano ahora mismo, Magnussen, o te dispararé”. _

_ Magnussen resopló, pero aún así bajó de Sherlock, y fue todo lo que Sherlock pudo agradecer. _

_ Uno de los hombres sometió al alfa mayor y Mycroft se acercó para liberar y cubrir a su aterrorizado hermano menor. _

\---

Los puños de John están apretados alrededor de los antebrazos de la silla con fuerza, nota Sherlock, pero no dice nada al respecto.

“Comencé con los supresores inmediatamente después de eso”, continúa Sherlock, “Mycroft me consiguió supresores de grado militar una vez que dejé las drogas cinco años después”. 

“Dejaste las drogas a los veintitrés”, concluye John, desde su lado más clínico, “¿por qué?”. Los adictos no paran sólo porque sí, Sherlock entiende.

“Mycroft decidió darme la mejor educación en todos los temas que pudiera abordar. Poco después de eso, comenzó a darme pequeños rompecabezas locales de donde sea que estuviera. Fue así como supe lo que quería hacer y comencé como detective consultor”.

“¿A los veintitrés?”.

“Más cerca de los veinticinco”.

“Sorprendente”.

Sherlock se encoge de hombros.

“A esa edad te estabas desplegando en Afganistán”.

Entonces John comienza a reír porque a veces olvida que el omega tiene apenas treinta y un años. Honestamente, Sherlock Holmes aún luce como John lo conoció a sus veintisiete años.

“Sí, lo estaba haciendo”. John respira, aún incapaz de dejar el tema. “Sherlock… ¿cómo es que Magnussen pudo encontrarte otra vez después de que Mycroft lo atrapó?”.

Sherlock hace una mueca. “Huyó gracias a sus contactos con el gobierno, Mycroft no podía simplemente dispararle y lo entendí. Me mantuve en un perfil lo más bajo posible después y funcionó”. 

“Hasta que comencé a publicar tus aventuras”.

Sherlock sólo sonríe.

“Esto… ¿qué cambia esto?”.

“Depende de lo que quieres que cambie, John”, responde Sherlock, su corazón acelerándose porque ni siquiera hablar de Magnussen es tan difícil como decirle a John que lo quiere como su alfa.

“Siempre serás mi compañero para mí, Sherlock. Me gustaría que fueras oficialmente mi omega también, pero eso depende de ti”. Allí, John lo dijo, aparentemente tan fácilmente.

(Por supuesto, no fue nada fácil para John, pero está cansado de andar en círculos y si tiene que arriesgarlo todo para saber por fin qué pasa entre ellos, John tomará todo el valor que tuvo que adquirir como Capitán del ejército de su Magestad y se arriesgará. Y también cruzará los dedos).

Sherlock suspira y se muerde el labio. “Mereces más, John, no un omega como yo”.

“¿Qué demonios quieres decir-?”.

“Soy infértil, John”, Sherlock cierra los ojos para evitar ver la decepción en los ojos de John. “Soy incapaz de procrear. Desde siempre y para siempre. Los médicos lo confirmaron a mis veintitrés, también. Mereces más que alguien que puede darte la experiencia de un celo pero nunca podrá darte cachorros”. Sherlock termina y espera el portazo que indique que John se ha ido.

\----

_ La sensación suave y cálida, el aroma a omega y bebé, azucenas, y  _ familia, familia, familia.

_ Ojos verdes y cabello como las plumas de un cuervo. _

_ Cachorro. _

John siente una sacudida mientras recuerda. Su cerebro ríe.

\----

Sólo que el portazo nunca llega, y de repente hay una mano apoyada en su rodilla derecha y el peso de una cabeza en su rodilla izquierda.

“Ya me diste un cachorro, Sherlock, y creo que, si estás de acuerdo, un sólo cachorro mágico es todo lo que podemos manejar”. Sherlock abre los ojos con sorpresa porque John piensa en Hari como el cachorro de ambos y eso es honestamente la cosa más maravillosa que alguien le ha dicho. Y Sherlock necesita calmarse antes de que su mente se salga de control. Además de que también necesita procesar el que John esté arrodillado entre sus rodillas. “Te quiero a ti, Sherlock Holmes. Te he querido durante demasiado tiempo ahora. Te quería-”, John niega suavemente, “te amaba incluso cuando pensaba que eras beta. Que seas omega no cambia que te amo. Que no puedas embarazarte tampoco. Eso no te hace menos Sherlock de lo que eres”.

John se ríe y Sherlock de repente necesita embotellar ese sonido.

“Entonces”, la voz de John tiene un borde de ansiedad, “¿eso lo decide?”.

“¿Decidir qué?”, bromea Sherlock.

Pero John muerde la bala y sonríe. “¿Serás mío, Sherlock?”.

“Siempre he sido tuyo, John”.

\---

La respiración de John se corta por esa respuesta y sonríe más fuerte.

“Tengo una petición, Sherlock”.

El detective sólo lo mira con sus preciosos ojos por un momento y asiente.

“Quiero olerte”, pide, “por favor”.

Sherlock lo mira y el más leve indicio de un sonrojo cubre esos pómulos ridículos con los que John lleva todos estos años obsesionado. Las manos de violinista de Sherlock suben y retiran la bufanda de su cuello, exponiendo la piel pálida. John se levanta y estira las manos hacia Sherlock, haciendo que se levante también.

Entonces John, por fin, pone su nariz directamente contra la fuente del aroma de Sherlock. Y entiende por qué cuando huele a Sherlock a través de los supresores sólo puede decir que huele a “Sherlock”. Su aroma es delicioso. Debajo del aroma de sus experimentos y de los químicos, está la inconfundible esencia de las fresias y las manzanas verdes. John quiere reír porque jamás creyó que ese sería el aroma específico de Sherlock, pero, de algún modo, le queda bien. Sherlock también huele a hogar, al lugar al cual John pertenece, huele a comodidad y la frescura de la primavera que se filtra en la piel en la mañana de un domingo perezoso, así que se queda ahí, feliz de sostener a su omega entre sus brazos, sin cuestionarse en qué momento comenzó a sujetarlo, y olerlo profundamente, perfumando su cuello con lentitud hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sabiendo que Sherlock hace lo mismo. Contento con la sensación de Sherlock entre sus brazos mientras los brazos de Sherlock lo rodean también.

Cuando el omega inclina la cabeza mientras la nariz de John se dirige a su mandíbula, haciendo más espacio para su exploración, la boca del alfa se hace agua ante la tentación de reclamar, marcar y unir a su omega en ese mismo momento.

Por pura suerte, la puerta es tocada en ese momento.

“Mère dice que es hora de bajar a cenar, Sherlock, John”. La voz de Mycroft interrumpe y John siente el gruñido que le está naciendo en el pecho subir hasta su garganta, hasta que Sherlock se aleja y John aprieta su agarre, entonces Sherlock pone una mano en su mejilla y lo mira a los ojos con intensidad.

“Bajamos en un momento, Mycroft”, dice Sherlock, y ambos escuchan los pasos de Mycroft alejándose. John intenta acercar a Sherlock de nuevo y el detective le sonríe torcidamente, sus caras a apenas unos cuantos centímetros insignificantes de distancia. “Paciencia, mi alfa. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿no es así?”, ronronea Sherlock.

“Es cierto, sí”, confirma John. 

Los labios de Sherlock rozan los suyos brevemente en la burla más grande que se le haya hecho a John Watson jamás, pero antes de que pueda avanzar y reclamar la boca del omega, Sherlock se desliza de sus brazos y cruza la puerta, diciendo “vamos, John, la cena se enfriará” en una voz cantarina.

_ Y, bueno _ , John piensa, _ eso escaló con bastante rapidez. _ No como que realmente esperara otra cosa si Sherlock Holmes estaba involucrado, honestamente.

\----

La cena es un asunto divertido, más que todo por la anticipación que cubre el estómago del único detective consultor del mundo. La conciencia de los treinta y un años golpea contra los bordes de su mente. Según Sherlock, John y él han esperado ya demasiado tiempo, el tiempo para la sutilezas había pasado hace cuatro años atrás. 

Sin embargo, la pregunta de dónde ha estado durmiendo su cachorro golpea insistentemente en su mente. También, parece que hay un recuerdo rascando ligeramente las paredes de su Palacio Mental, pero Sherlock todavía no logra precisarlo con exactitud.

La cena también es un asunto silencioso, Mamá y Mère se están comunicando a su estilo habitual, miradas y toques suaves aquí y allá que sólo parejas apareadas que están enamoradas pueden realizar. Sherlock se pregunta si John y él llegarán a ser así. Tal vez, en el futuro, cuando la vida emocionante de perseguir el crimen se vuelva demasiado para ellos, cuando se retiren a una cabaña en algún lugar del país, tal vez Sussex, tal vez sean como ellas. 

Sherlock quiere patearse y sacudirse por el pensamiento emocional, hasta que siente la presión cálida y constante del muslo de John contra el suyo propio debajo de la mesa.

Observa a Hari mirar a Mycroft con sus ojos grandes y atentos, y a su hermano devolverle la mirada con sus propios ojos verdes. Su cachorro ha recibido lecciones de etiqueta, nota el detective y sonríe divertido porque aparentemente Mère recuerda lo mucho que Sherlock mismo farfulló acerca de jamás transmitir ese conocimiento. Honestamente, es algo casi mecánico, y requiere más esfuerzo equivocarse en elegir las cucharas que simplemente fluir con eso. Sabe que lo mismo le sucederá al cachorro ahora que Mère se ha invertido en su educación social.

Por lo menos, reflexiona, el cachorro aún no está en la edad en la que se aburre monumentalmente, pero será divertido cuando llegue a ella.

La presión del muslo contra su pierna fluctúa cuando el músculo se mueve, una ondulación tranquila, su alfa exigiendo su atención. El pensamiento calienta a Sherlock por todo el cuerpo y hace que una burbuja de excitación se asiente en su estómago, pero tiene que reprimirse antes de que su aroma cambie y todos en la mesa puedan olerlo en él, el efecto que John tiene sobre él. La cena sigue su curso hasta el final, con Sherlock pensando constantemente en experimentos varios para evitar la tentación de la carne.

Al final, Hari está tallandose los ojos con manos torpes y los músculos de su cara flojos por el cansancio. Inesperadamente sólo lo hace verse más y más adorable con cada minuto. Mamá y Mère se despiden por la noche y Mycroft sale por la puerta con una despedida y una promesa de verlos en algún momento posterior, cuando su trabajo como interferencia omnipresente le dejé algún rato libre. 

La cabeza del cachorro está apoyada sobre el muslo del detective consultor mientras se despiden de Mycroft y luego sujeta la mano de su Père cuando suben las escaleras hacia las habitaciones. Los dos omegas y el alfa suben en silencio hasta que llegan frente a la habitación de Sherlock, cuando el infante jala suavemente la mano de su Père y señala la habitación frente a la suya. Y,  _ oh _ , Sherlock se reprende mentalmente, era lógico que Mère ubicaría a su cachorro frente a su propia habitación.

\----

_ “Está bien, Père. Ve por papá” _

El recuerdo golpea a Sherlock de repente y lo hace detenerse medio segundo, girando a mirar a su cachorro.

Su precioso cachorro brillante. Llegando y dandole todo lo que Sherlock nunca supo que le hacía falta.

\----

Sherlock sonríe y se dirige a la puerta de caoba lisa que guarda una habitación similar a las demás habitaciones principales de la Mansión, con una pequeña sala de descanso, una chimenea y una cama enorme con postes y adosada, grandes comodas de madera oscura en dos paredes, ventanales de piso a techo que dan a alguno de los jardines y la escasez absoluta de tecnología. 

(Sherlock se alegra en silencio de que esta habitación en particular no tenga un balcón, el cachorro es demasiado curioso para que los accidentes simplemente no sucedan.)

El detective cambia a Hari a una pijama suave de tono plomizo y lo acuesta en la enorme cama, sobre una de las almohadas más grandes y cómodas, instintivamente comienza a acomodas las otras almohadas alrededor del infante como un capullo,  _ un nido  _ seguro para que el cachorro no caiga de la cama; Hari sonríe lentamente y sus ojos ya están borrosos y pesados cuando Sherlock se inclina y lo besa en la frente, girando a tiempo para ver la expresión suave en el rostro de su alfa. 

Sherlock evita a penas que sus labios se curven en una sonrisa y le hace un gesto a John, un  _ ven aquí _ . El alfa obedece y se inclina sobre el cachorro, besando su frente también y escuchando el suspiro de comodidad de ambos omegas. Cuando el médico se endereza, el omega mayor lo ve sonreirle tranquilamente, esa sonrisa que es tan John que siempre logró que su corazón se detuviera un poco, John estira su mano y Sherlock la toma, levantándose silenciosamente del lado del infante en camino de estar profundamente dormido y moviéndose hacia el lado de su alfa. John lo rodea con un brazo a través de su cintura delgada y lo saca en silencio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta lentamente detrás de ambos y continuando el camino hacia la habitación de Sherlock. El detective no contiene la sonrisa ahora y deja caer ligeramente la cabeza, el borde de su pómulo golpeando juguetonamente la sien de su alfa.

“Creí que lo apropiado era que me llevaras a cenar antes de intentar entrar en mi habitación”, se burla.

Su alfa sólo se ríe suavemente, girando la cabeza mientras entran en la habitación y cierran la puerta, su nariz delineando la mandíbula del omega. El rizo de excitación vuelve al estómago de Sherlock y esta vez no trata de detenerlo.

“De ser así, he pospuesto entrar en tu habitación durante años”.

“Usted, doctor Watson, tiene un buen punto ahí”.

\----

John sólo gruñe suave, humildemente y, por fin, besa la boca rosada y delgada de su omega, sintiendo el marco ágil y delgado derritiéndose en sus brazos y hundiéndose en su beso, las grandes manos de su omega cubren su cara y delinean su propia mandíbula mientras Watson sostiene al detective por la cintura, una mano subiendo para sujetar esos rizos imposiblemente suaves y hundirse en la sensación de que esto, besar a este hombre ridículo, es real.

Y así, de pie en medio de la habitación donde su omega creció, el ex-médico del ejército de Su Majestad no puede pensar en ningún mejor lugar en el mundo para terminar. 

A pesar de las adversidades o el dolor, a pesar del luto y el enfado, a pesar de las decisiones equivocadas que casi tomó, John Watson todavía agradece a la deidad que le dio al maravilloso hombre en sus brazos, el mismo hombre que está demostrando ahora mismo que no tiene una lengua hábil sólo cuando se trata de transmitir los pensamientos de su mente superior. El delicioso aroma de Sherlock se espesa en el aire y nubla la cabeza del alfa, provocando un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta. 

Sherlock se separa algunos milímetros, con los ojos enormes y los labios hinchados, la boca retorciéndose en una sonrisa presumida. John no tiene idea de cómo luce él mismo, pero su apariencia debe provocar satisfacción en la criatura irreal frente a él.

Siente la piel estrecha cuando escucha la risa suave, más como un soplo de aire caliente de primavera, escapando de Sherlock, antes de que ambos caigan en un lío desordenado en la cama. 

John sabe que no puede morder y unir a su omega ahora mismo, pero la boca del estómago le arde con necesidad, y cuando mira a los pozos profundos rodeados por un anillo de humo que no expresan nada más que anhelo, afecto y lujuria sin adulterar, siente que una presa se rompe en su pecho, oleada tras oleada de amor y deseo le rompen el cuerpo y le hinchan la piel y lo sobrecalientan, mientras los maullidos más pequeños y adorables escapan dulcemente de la boca de su omega, cayendo como frutas maduras de un árbol. 

Después, cuando sostiene a su omega en sus brazos, toda la extensión de piel desnuda en ese cuerpo delgado y ágil contra su propio cuerpo desnudo, todo lo que John Watson puede sentir es satisfacción y felicidad profundas, ardientemente talladas en sus huesos, de donde nunca quiere removerlas.

Tiene a su omega entre sus brazos, a su cachorro a salvo y sano en la otra habitación a sólo unos pasos de distancia. El doctor sabe que resolverá el resto después, con la luz del sol y con su familia, su  _ manada.  _

“Pronto”, susurra mientras besa la nuca de su detective, el profundo olor de las manzanas verdes llenando dulcemente su nariz.

Su omega se gira tranquilamente en sus brazos, obligando al alfa a ponerse sobre su espalda, acurruca su cabeza contra su hombro, frente contra su cuello, John siente la sonrisa de Sherlock desde que no puede verla. El detective lanza un brazo perezoso sobre el pecho del doctor y bosteza suavemente.

“Para siempre”, dice Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hemos llegado al final de este fic!  
> Gracias por la compañía(:  
> Fue todo un viaje y espero que lo hayan disfrutado como lo hice yo escribiendolo.  
> Escribir esto, como dije antes, fue bastante salvaje. La siguiente parte de esta serie está siendo escrita, pero puede tardar un tiempo en entregarse.  
> ¡Nos veremos después, con un poco de suerte!  
> Recuerden siempre que la retroalimentación es agradable y la aprecio mucho, sean amables con los extraños, manténganse hidratados y a salvo.  
> Ily uwu.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Así que ahí está la primera parte! Admito que escribir esto fue un poco salvaje, una noche me desperté en un sueño febril buscando ansiosamente fanfics que combinaran a Sherlock Holmes y a Harry Potter y, como soy demasiado floja, decidí buscar algunos en lugar de escribir uno yo misma; sin embargo, al final seguía insatisfecha, así que tomé mi computadora, abrí un documento en Word y comencé a escribir, y, antes de darme cuenta, había escrito al rededor de 11k palabras. Para ese momento, el fic comenzó a escribirse prácticamente solo y a consumir mis pensamientos, así que no tuve más remedio que terminarlo y, finalmente, he considerado publicarlo.  
> Este fic tiene unas 27k de longitud y lo iré publicando cada semana, por si alguien está interesado en saber eso.  
> He decidido publicar esto en español, a pesar de que seguramente obtendría muchas más vistas en inglés. El español es mi lengua materna, por lo tanto, es la lengua en la que mejor puedo expresar sentimientos. Es una decisión arriesgada, pero, hey, ¿qué decisión no lo es? Por eso, si estás leyendo esto, espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo disfruté metiéndome en este viaje loco hace tantos meses atrás.  
> ¡La retroalimentación siempre me hace feliz! Pero recuerda siempre ser amable con los extraños;)
> 
> Pd: Este fic es la primera parte de una serie, a pesar de que el resto de la serie no está escrita aún... upssss.


End file.
